Little Sisters
by Jasmine-Ravenclaw4
Summary: What who happen when two little sister's come to visit there big brothers. Magic, love, jelosy, sexy outfits and Yaoi. Shippings Puzzle, Blind, Puppy, Angst, Chase, and Psycho side AmanexMokuba plus OCC and Anzu Bashing. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Amane

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**A/N- Amane is Ryou's little sister and she is not dead in my fanfic world, also Marik and Bakura are evil, but more of prankster then psychos. Also Marik never tried to kill Malik in my fanfic world, there more like brothers. And Battle City was just a tournament not a battle over life and death. **

**Summery- The Yu-Gi-Oh members all are in a loving happy relationship with someone that they truly love, but someone gets jealous of this love and tries to break the hearts of the Yu-Gi-Oh members. And after all that sexy outfits.**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

At the Game Shop

Yugi and his twin brother Heba where sitting on the couch bored out of there minds, there grandpa was on a trip to Egypt for two weeks and he told them to close the shop so that they could have a break also. So the two did stock and clean the house and shop top to bottom and it's only been a couple of hours since there grandpa left them.

Yugi was wearing his school uniform and Heba was wearing the outfit from Yugi's DDM episode.

Yugi and Heba looked at the twin millennium puzzle on the coffee table and then sighed, Heba looked at his twin, "Yugi is there anything to do?"

Yugi shock his head, "Sorry but there is nothing to do Heba."

Heba grabbed the pillow beside him and screamed into it, he then looked at his brother, "Why can't something exciting happen."

The eye on the millennium puzzles started to glow and then Yami wearing the same thing as Yugi but his jacket was a cape and Atem wearing the date with Anzu outfit (Which never happened in my world) come out from the puzzles. The respectful yami went to respectful hikari, Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulders, and Atem pulled Heba onto his lap. "Are you alright Jewels?"

Heba looked at his yami/boyfriend/lover and sighed, "No I'm just so bored, there is nothing to do." Atem got a sexy smirk but before any words came out of his mouth Heba cut him off. "Not literally Atem."

Atem pouted and Yami laughed at his brother, then Yugi hit him in the chest, "Yami don't laugh at your brother's pain."

Yami kissed the top of his hikari/boyfriend/lovers head, "Sorry Little One."

Yugi snuggled closer to Yami, "I forgive you."

Yami stick his tongue out at his brother, "See my hikari still likes me."

Yami and Atem glare at each other, Heba sighed, "Will you two knock it off."

Yugi nodded in agreement, "Yes please stop I don't like violence."

The puppy dog eyes from the hikaris made both yamis stop and nodded there heads in agreement.

They sat in silence for a moment before Atem spoke, "Hey how about we go see what the others are doing?"

The others nodded and went to go find the others; there first stop Bakura and Ryou's apartment.

At Bakura and Ryou's Apartment

Ryou who was dressed like he was in Battle City was doing the dishing with his little sister Amane, she was visiting for the week and Ryou was very happy about her coming. The only down side his yami, Bakura was stuck in the millennium ring for the whole week, only because Ryou had know clue how to tell his little sister about him. But also long was Ryou was happy, Bakura was happy.

Bakura in is spirit form so that only millennium users and yamis can see and hear him, Bakura watched the two do the dishes he was also dressed from Battle City. "Wow you two look a lot a like." Bakura spoke out loud looking at his hikari's little sister, it was true what Bakura said Ryou and Amane look a lot a like. They both had feminine faces, mid back length white hair, but Ryou's hair had a grey colour to it while Amane had a pink colour to it. Also while Ryou had brown eyes Amane had bright blue eyes and she had on a pale blue almost while knee length dress with normal thickness straps. "If any one tries to hurt her they well be sent to the Shadow Realm." Bakura finished this sentence with a bit of an evil laugh.

Ryou tries to stop his laugher but it turns in to giggles and Amane looks at her big brother, "What's so funny Onii-chan?"

Ryou turned to his sister, "Just something one of my friends said."

Amane nodded, "Onii-chan would I find it funny too if you told me or is it one of those thing that you had to be there for?"

Ryou thought for a moment then answered, "You had to be there and know him to find it funny." They finished the dishes and put then away Ryou then turned to his sister, "Hey Amane how about we watch a movie?"

Amane nodded and smiled at her big brother, "That sound great Onii-chan."

Ryou smiled back, "Great, now how about you pick the movie and I'll get the popcorn and soda."

Amane ran into the living room saying over her shoulder, "Hai Onii-chan."

Ryou and Bakura laughed at Amane's energy, Ryou then started to get the popcorn and drinks ready when the door bell rang, "Amane can you see who that is please." A 'Hai Onii-chan' was heard as a reply. Ryou then to his yami, "_Bakura can you also check who it is please_."

Bakura did not answer but walked towards the door, to find Marik his boyfriend/lover dressed like he was in Battle City and his hikari's boyfriend/lover Malik also dressed like he was in Battle City.

With Marik and Malik about 15 minutes before

Marik and Malik where bored they had nothing to do Ishizu and Rishid are in Egypt for a couple of weeks for a dig and they left them alone, which it would have been fine except there was nothing exciting happening. Both yami and hikari sat on the couch bored as bored can get till Marik spoke, "Hey why don't was go see what Kura and Ryou are doing?"

Malik looked at his yami, "You know I don't say this enough but that is a great idea Marik."

Marik smiled, "Thanks and, hey I have great ideas." Then he turned to glare at his hikari.

Malik laughed, "Come on let's go, it should be fine to walk there." Malik got up and walked to the front door, Marik soon followed mumbling something about evil hikaris. The two soon walked off to there boyfriends/lovers place.

They walked up the stairs to the apartment building where there loves lived and found the right door and knocked. Both Egyptians thought they where going to see either Marik's boyfriend Bakura or Kitten as Marik calls him but only in private Kura in public, or Malik's boyfriend Ryou or Angel as Malik calls him public or private. But both saw a little girl about the same size and age as Mokuba with white hair about mid back length with pink shading to it, and bright blue eyes.

Marik and Malik just started at the girl for while till the little girl spoke. "Um excuse me but who are you two?"

Malik snapped out of his trance first, "Oh sorry but I'm Malik and this is Marik, and is Ryou around?" Malik thought that saying Ryou's name would be a lot safer then saying both Ryou and Bakura's names.

The little girl nodded, "Yes my Onii-chan is here and are you his friends?"

Marik then found his voice and squatted down to look Amane in the eyes, "Yes we are his friends and what is your name?"

"Amane and please come in." the two came in and Amane closed the door and went to the kitchen entrance, "Onii-chan Malik-san and Marik-san are here." Then went back to find a movie.

Ryou popped out from the kitchen, "Malik Marik hello, not that I really mind the visit but why are you two here?"

Marik shrugged, "We where bored and thought we would come over."

Malik smacked his yami, "Don't be so rude Marik."

Marik rubbed the now sore spot on his chest then spoke to his hikari, "_Hey only Kura gets to touch my chest_."

Malik rolled his eyes and answered his yami threw there mind link, "_Marik it's technically my chest too_."

Marik scuffed, "What ever Malik."

Ryou used to seeing mind conversations thought nothing of it, but Amane looked at the two funny, "Um what was that?"

Marik and Malik looked at Amane and both where fumbling with the right words to say, they both saw Bakura in spirit form laughing at them. But both Egyptians where saved when Ryou spoke up, "Amane they're twins so they can sometimes read each others thoughts."

Malik catching on about what Ryou was talking about added, "Oh ya, me and my brother Marik do that sometimes." Elbowing Marik hoping he would catch on too.

Amane looked at the two Egyptians and smiled, "That's really cool."

Marik nodded, "Yes it is."

Just then the microwave in the kitchen beeped and Ryou the turned to his sister, "Amane could you go get the popcorn please."

Amane nodded and went into the kitchen, and Marik asked the question that has been on his mind since he saw Amane, "So I guess you did not tell her about Kura?"

Bakura shrugged his see threw shoulders, and Ryou sighed, "I just don't know how to." Malik put a comforting arm around his boyfriend and smiled at him and Ryou smiled back.

Marik and Bakura tried not to gag at this, only because they where pissed that their hikaris can have each other but they can't. The door bell rang and Ryou pulled himself away from Malik to go answer it. Marik and Malik made there way over to the couch and looked over there shoulders to see Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atem at the door.

Ryou greeted them, "Hello to you all, not that I mind but is there any reason for your visit?" Any other time Ryou would never mind all of his friends coming over but he wanted to spend some quality time with Amane.

Yami answered for the group with a shrug, "We where bored and thought we could come over."

Yugi hit Yami in the chest, "Yami don't be so rude."

Ryou and Bakura started laughing at this, and at this time Amane exited the kitchen and saw the four new comers, "Onii-chan what's so funny?"

The four new comers looked at Amane while Ryou told her, "Oh Amane this is more of my friends, Yugi, his twin Heba, Yami, and his twin Atem, and guys this is Amane my little sister."

Amane looked at her Onii-chan's friends, "Hello." Then turned to her Onii-chan, "Onii-chan you didn't answer my question, what made you laugh so much?"

Atem nodded, "Ya what did we do to make you laugh so much?"

Ryou snickered, "Well when Marik and Malik came over before you guys and Marik said the exacted same thing as you did Yami, with the shrug and everything, and then Malik hit him in the chest telling him to not so rude, just like Yugi did. And that is why I was laughing."

Bakura added, "And I was laughing because Yami got smacked by Yugi."

Heba snickered too, "That would be funny."

Amane gasped and all eyes where now on her, Ryou was of course the first to spoke, "What's wrong Amane?"

Amane then pointed to Yami and Yugi, "You two are the Kings of Games; Yugi Mutou and Yami Sennen, Onii-chan you didn't tell me that you are friends with them." Amane started jumping up and down with excitement.

Ryou thought for a moment before answering Amane, "Sorry Amane, I guess that just slipped my mind."

Amane smiled at her Onii-chan, "It's alright Onii-chan, it could happen to the best of us." Then she turned back to Yami, Yugi and there twins, "So is it true that you can win any game new or old?"

Yugi blushed and Yami being Yami spoke, "Why yes any game new or old we can beat."

Bakura then rolled his eyes, "Short cocky bastard."

The hikaris covered there mouth with there hands to stop themselves from laughing Marik and Atem chuckled and Yami glared and Bakura. Malik went over to his Angel and put his arms around his waist, Ryou stopped laughing and looked at Malik and whispered, "I never told Amane about us yet, Sunshine."

Malik sighed he know how hard it was to tell family that you're gay and have a boyfriend, "Its okay Angel."

Amane followed Yami's glare to see her brother and Malik getting lovey dovey, "Is there something you want to tell me Onii-chan about you and Malik-san?"

Ryou was too shocked to spoke and Malik looked ashamed of his actions. The other just looked at the three of them waiting for anybody to speak. Marik started laughing, "Smooth one hikari."

Malik sent his yami a death glare, "Shut up Marik."

Amane turned her attention to Marik, "Why did you call your brother 'hikari'?"

Now it was Marik, Atem, Yami, Yugi and Heba's turn to ramble, how where they supposed to explain all this to a little girl.

Bakura finally had enough of this and appeared out of no where, for Amane at lest, "Well to answer your questions Amane," Amane looked at this man that appeared from out of no where that looked a lot like her brother only this guy had two bits of hair that came up like bunny ears and he looked more dangerous then her brother, which is not that hard, "My hikari, your Onii-chan is dating Malik, and the reason Marik called Malik hikari is because that is what he is to him there not brothers, better?"

Amane just looked at this Onii-chan look a like, "Okay, what do you mean by hikari and where did you come from?"

Atem, Yami, Marik, Heba, Yugi, Malik and Ryou were very surprised by what Amane was saying.

Bakura smiled a calm smiled not an evil one, "While I came from the millennium ring that is around your Onii-chan's neck, my soul is trapped in it, because of this I am now a yami and Ryou is my hikari, speaking of which," He goes over to Ryou and takes the millennium ring, "Thanks Ryou."

Amane then shoot her head over to Marik, "So does that mean Marik-san's soul is trapped in some sort of millennium item because he called Malik-san 'hikari'?" She then turns to Yami, Atem, Yugi and Heba, "Wait that symbol the eye is on those upside down pyramids that Yami-san and Atem-san have on."

Atem took the lead on this one, "Yes my brother and I souls are trapped in the twin millennium puzzles, Heba is my hikari and Yugi is Yami's."

Malik then spoke up, "Yes I'm Marik's hikari and his soul is in a way trapped in the millennium rod." Marik pulls the rod from behind his back.

"I need to sit down." Amane sat down on the sofa, Ryou tried to go to her but she shot up her hand, "No offence Onii-chan but I need some time along, just to think about all this, but I have no problem with you and Malik-san." Then added very quietly, "yet."

Ryou nodded at Amane then drags Bakura into the kitchen with him the others soon followed, once they entered they saw Ryou giving Bakura a death glare that would put Seto Kaiba's to shame, and Bakura almost cowering in one of that chairs. The yamis and hikaris could easily tell that are having a mind conversation more like argument and Bakura was losing.

Marik moved over to Bakura and pulled him into a hug, "Look on the bright side," everyone looked at the psycho spirit of the rod, "At lest you final told Amane about all this."

Malik had also pulled his Angel into his arms, and Ryou sighed after a moment, "Yes but not the way I would have liked." Ryou turned so that he and Malik were chest to chest and wrapped his arms around his neck and buried he face in Malik's neck, "She hates me."

Malik rubbed his Angel's back, "She could never hate you Angel, you're her big brother."

The other two hikari's moved over to come down Ryou, while the other two yamis went to see how Bakura was doing after pissing off a hikari, shockingly after they defeated Zorc the yamis all got to know each other and become friends.

Bakura sighed and relaxed into Marik's embrace and looked at Yami and Atem, "Ryou hates me and I lost his relationship with Amane, I am a complete baka."

Amane walked in to see her Onii-chan hugging Malik, with Yugi and Heba comforting him, and on the other end of the kitchen she saw a mirror image with her Onii-chan's look a like in an embrace with Marik, with Yami and Atem comforting him. Amane cleared her throat and all eyes where on her in a flash, "All that information was a lot to take in, I don't even think I got it all but you're my Onii-chan and first I could never hate you so get that thought out of your mind right now, and second I find the whole 'soul trapped in the millennium items' thing kind of cool, so that's about it." She walked over to the brother and the other hikaris moved away so she could hug him.

Ryou whispered, "Thanks Amane." And smiled.

Amane smiled back, "Anytime Onii-chan." Then she walked over to her brothers look a like, just like the hikaris the yamis moved out of the way, Bakura squatted down and Amane hugged him also, Bakura hugged back, Amane pulled back but still kept her hands on the look a likes and Bakura still had his hand on her back (both in a sibling like manner), Amane spoke, "So what should I call you?" Bakura and the rest of the group was taken back by this, Amane looked around, "What I'm not calling him 'Onii-chan look a like' or 'other Onii-chan'."

Atem and Yami started laughing, the rest of them looked at the twins, Atem spoke for the two, "What? Oh come on you got to admit she is taking it very well."

The rest of the group started to laugh and all the stress in the room was gone, once the group calmed down Amane spoke up, "I got it Aniki."

Yugi and Heba with the twin power to spoke at the exacted same time, "What do you mean by Aniki, Amane-chan?"

Amane hugged Bakura once again, "That's what I'm calling him, Aniki."

Bakura smiled, "Okay Aniki it is, now let's get out of this apartment and do something fun."

The others agreed but before the got out the door a voice broke threw there plan making, "Wait." Everyone looked to see Amane, was the one that stopped them.

Bakura getting used to his new role as a big brother spoke, "What is it Amane?"

Amane looked over the group of eight in front of her, "Is there anything else you guys would like to tell me now while I'm this open minded?"

They all looked at each other before Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him into a heated kiss, the same with Atem and Heba, Marik and Bakura, and Malik with Ryou.

The semes looked at the ukes in there arms and smirked at the dazed look that got out of them then looked at Amane, her eyes are bugging out of her head, she blinked a couple of times, "Okay that is an interesting way of coming out...um...ya." Amane blushed, decked her head and scratched the back of her head.

Bakura shock off his dazed look and walked over to Amane and stuck out his hand, "Come on let's got some where fun."

Amane looked at the hand then at Bakura who had a smiled on, she smiled back, "Hai Aniki." She grabbed his hand and the group went to the arcade.

About a block or two away from the apartment Amane spoke, "So how did you guys get your souls trapped in the millennium items and who where you four before being trapped?"

The yamis looked at each other, Yami took the lead, "I'll say who we where, first all three of us are over 5,000 years old."

Amane interrupted Yami, "Wow."

Marik gave Yami a confused look, _'Why are you tell Amane that I'm over 5,000, I'm just over 5. What are you planning?'_

Bakura on the other hand looked a bit worried at what Yami is going to say, _'I can't let Amane find out that I'm just a thief.'_

Yami sensed the psychos worry and confusion, "We're from ancient Egypt, Atem was the pharaoh at the time, I was the Prince, Marik was the head guard, and Bakura was a priest."

Amane gasped, "That is so cool, so how did you guys get trapped in the millennium items?"

Atem finished what his brother started, "There was a great evil that attacked us and we had to trap ours souls to destroy it."

Now everyone was confused about that the twin spirit brothers where saying, other Amane who that that was very heroic, "Wow you guys are heroes." She hugged Bakura and smiled at him.

Bakura turned to Yami and Atem, "**What the hell was that?**" Marik nodded in agreement.

Yami smirked and shrugged, "**She deserves to know a better you and Marik, since you guys are a part of her family now.**"

Bakura and Marik did not know what to say to that, they where happy and more complete from that comment, Yami and Atem chuckled, Atem spoke for the two, "**You can thank us later.**"

Malik whispered to the other hikaris about what Atem and Yami just told Bakura and Marik, Yugi and Heba kiss there respected yamis checks and whispered a 'thank you'.

The group walked for a bit then spotted Jou, Honda and Honda's boyfriend Otogi across the street. All three wearing his Battle City outfit, Jou turned to see the yamis and hikaris with some little girl around Mokuba's height and age.

Jou smiled and waved at the large group, "Yo, everyone." Then ran across the street, luckily there were no cars or Jou would have been hit. Honda and Otogi looked at what Jou was running to and then ran after.

The group smiled and waved at the three new comers, once they got to the group Otogi spoke up, "So where are you guys headed?"

Heba answered, "The arcade, you three?"

Honda replied, "To Ryou's place because we where bored."

Ryou looked a little annoyed, "And why must everyone go to my place when they're bored?"

Jou answered, "Because of the plan."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Plan?"

Jou continued, "The plan; when you got bored you go to Ryou's place because Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik are there, so then we make our way to the game shop where Yugi, Heba, Yami and Atem are, by saying to Bakura that he should beat Yami today. So that way we can get the most people in the least amount of time."

Ryou, Bakura and Amane looked confused at what Jou just said, both Ryou and Bakura said, "I feel used." And each grabbed one of Amane's hands and started to walk away.

Amane turned to looked at the three new comers one looked very familiar, his long black hair and bright green eyes and the way he plays with his hair, she gasped and for what seemed like the tenth time that day all eyes where on her, both Ryou and Bakura stopped walking and let go of her hands. Bakura asked, "What is it Amane?"

Amane looked to Otogi, "Sorry but you look so familiar." Everyone just looked at Amane funny.

Otogi thought for a moment, "How to I look familiar to you Amane-chan?"

Amane blinked, "Um, oh well your hair, your eyes and the way you play with your hair all remind me of someone, I just can't put my finger on them." She sighed, "Once it comes to me it well most likely be really obvious and sad that I did not think of it sooner."

Otogi and the rest of the group just looked at one in other, Ryou spoke up, "Well Amane you'll figure it out later, but now let's go to the arcade."

Amane nodded, "Hai Onii-chan."

The rest just nodded, everyone returned to talking and asked forgiveness for using Ryou and Bakura, all except Otogi and Amane they were trying to figure out why Otogi looked so familiar to Amane.

* * *

A/N- Hey how was that? Anyway why does Otogi look so familiar to Amane, find out in the next chapter. And Yes the Battle City arc had damm good clothes.


	2. Saki

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**A/N- I have a OCC in this chapter. **

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

At the Arcade

Honda, Jou and Otogi went to a shooting game, Bakura challenged Yami to a game (obvious) and they ran off with Atem and Marik following, and the hikaris and Amane went to find a game.

After about 90 minutes of playing, the group meet up again, the group was waiting for the yamis to return. They group heard someone yelling at someone else, they turned to see Bakura yelling at Yami with Atem and Marik snickering at them, Amane ran over to Bakura and hugged him, "Calm down Aniki."

Bakura calmed down and ruffled Amane's hair, "Okay Ochibi."

Yami pouted, "Hey I like are arguments."

But before anyone could say anything about that Amane ran off again and they ran after her she stopped in front of the DDR machine and guess whose favourite friendship queen was there, Anzu dancing with some random person challenging her.

Amane was amazed, "Wow she is really good but she looks like a slut."

All of the gang heard Amane call Anzu a slut and started laughing, the dance battle ended and Anzu won she turned around to see who was laughing and she smiled, "Yami," she pulls him into a hug, "What a fancy seeing you here."

She was not letting Yami go, and he was pleading for someone to help him with his eyes, he also tried to pry her off, "Anzu let me go."

Anzu only held onto Yami harder, "And why should I do that, Yami-kins?"

"Because you have a challenge on the DDR machine," Everyone looked to see a girl about there age with mid back length black hair tied into a ponytail, bright green eyes, wearing black leather pants, and a emerald sleeveless shirt with a hood on the back that showed off her nice arms, all in all she looked like a female and more feminine version of Otogi, hell she could even past for Otogi if she had a smaller chest, "Well are you going to face me?"

Anzu growled she was going to make this girl pay for spoiling her time with her Yami, "Fine I accept."

The nameless girl smiled, "Good," See then looked at Otogi, "Long time no see Ryu-Ryu."

Otogi smiled, "Kiki it's not been that long."

The girl named Kiki shock her head, "You know me Ryu-Ryu more that two days is to long."

Anzu had enough of this girl, "Hey are we going to dance or what?"

Kiki turned to Anzu, "Well if you what to lost that badly then let's dance."

Anzu growled and they got the settings ready, the group of guys and Amane looked at Otogi with a look saying 'you better tell us what the hell is going on here' Otogi saw this looked, "After this match I'll tell you guys everything but right now just watch."

The all turned to watch the match Yami was in his brother and hikari's arm trying to calm his down after being attacked by the queen of friendship, he was mumbling something about boiling water, bleach and never feeling clean again. The two dancing girls where about to start; both where on expert and on the hardest song, this was going to be good.

After about 30 seconds of dance they where neck in neck, Amane gasped and turned to Otogi, "Otogi-san I know why you look so familiar," She then turned to Kiki, "Go, Saki-nee-san beat that slut."

Kiki real name Saki Otogi turned her head to look at Amane over her should still doing amazing at DDR, "Amane-chan? Oh hey what brings you here?"

Amane gestured to the people around her, "I'm with my Onii-chan and his friends, and one is your brother."

Saki laughed, "I know what are the odds? But anyway let me finish kicking this slut's ass that we will chat, deal?"

Amane nodded, "Deal."

Saki turned back to the dance, the group of guys still where confused about all this but where willing to what. The dance ended with Saki winning, Anzu and everyone else could not believe it, only Otogi and Amane believed it at first. They ran up to Saki, Amane jumped up and down, "That was amazing Saki-nee-san."

Saki put her hand on Amane's head to ruffle her hair, "Thanks Amane-chan."

Otogi pulled his sister into a hug, and she returned it, "That was great Kiki."

Amane walked over to Anzu, "You were really great too."

Anzu growled at Amane, "Shut up." And she slapped Amane.

Saki untangled her self from her brother and punched Anzu in the jaw not enough to break it but to hurt like hell, Anzu dropped, the rest of the group watch as Saki moved closer to the slut, "What the hell do you think you're doing attacking a little kid?" She growled at Anzu, "Now I'll give you five seconds to get the hell out of my sight before I do something that would put me in jail, Five...Four...three..." but before Saki finished three Anzu was out of the arcade running home.

Ryou and Bakura where right at Amane's side calming her down, Bakura had his hand on Amane's now bruised cheek and was healing it with shadow magic. But everyone had the same thought on there minds, 'Anzu must pay.'

The rest of the group looked at Amane; Saki was the first do to anything she knelt down in front of Amane, "Are you alright Amane-chan?" Taking the younger girls hand in hers.

Amane nodded, "Hai, Aniki made all the pain go away," hugging Bakura.

Saki raised an eyebrow, "Okay and I guess we should make some introductions here," the guys all gather around (all the guys like Saki just from punching Anzu alone), "My names Saki Otogi and you guys are?"

Yugi smiled at Saki, "My name is Yugi Mutou, and this is my twin brother Heba." Heba waved at Saki and smiled.

Atem picked up where Yugi left off, "My name is Atem Sennen and this is my twin brother Yami." Yami gave a weak wave and smile.

Malik picked up where Atem left off, "My name is Malik Ishtar and this is my twin brother Marik."

Marik smirked, "That was a nice hit you gave that friendship slut."

Saki smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say that bitch disserved it."

Otogi laughed at his sister, "Well this is Kaysuya Jonuouchi and Hiroto Honda."

Bakura waved, "Names Akefia Bakura I'm Ryou and Amane's cousin."

Saki took a moment, "Okay I think I got everyone but what does everyone what to be called?"

Yugi smiled, "Yugi's fine."

Heba shrugged, "Heba works."

Atem smiled, "Atem would be just fine."

Yami still in shock from Anzu just answered, "Yami."

Marik snicker, "Marik."

Malik smiled, "Malik."

Bakura, "Bakura would be fine."

Ryou smiled, "Ryou if you don't mind."

Honda smiled at his boyfriend's sister, "Honda would work."

Jou was that last to speak, "Jou please."

Saki nodded, "So just to get it straight; Yugi has the pale skin with purple eyes, Heba has the tanned skin with purple eyes, Atem has the tanned skin with crimson eyes, Yami has the pale skin with crimson eyes, Malik has the calmer hair, Marik has the electric hair, Bakura has the bunny ear hair, Ryou has the tamed hair, Honda has brown hair and Jou has blond hair."

Otogi nodded, "That was nicely done Kiki." Sarcasm dripping in his voice, he even gave her the golf clap.

Saki mock glared at her brother, "That hurt Ryu-Ryu."

Heba looked at the Otogi's, "So what's with the names?"

Otogi shrugged, "Just nicknames from childhood."

Saki looked at the other twins, "Oh don't tell me you guys don't have nicknames for your twin?" The twins looked at each other and shock there head's no. "Wow maybe it just if there is a girl in the twin sets, but anyway Yami are you okay, you look sick?"

It's true what Saki said about Yami he looked like shit, but that's what happens when that slut Anzu touches you, Yami straightened a bit, "Ya I'm okay just every time Anzu touches me it just kills me a little bit on the inside." He put his right hand over his heart, "I see the light." Yami pulls Yugi into a hug.

Saki laughed along with everyone else, after a moment, "Hey how about was go for ice cream?" The group nodded, "Sweet just let me get my guitar and then we can go." Saki turned to get her guitar from beside the DDR machine.

Jou gasped, "Is that the Red Eyes Black Dragon on your case?"

Saki nodded, "Only the best for my case and Red Eyes is also on the back of my shirt." Saki lifted up her hood to show the group.

The REBD on the back of her shirt had its tail rapped around Saki's mid section and looked like it was crawling up her back; its head was turned to stair at anyone behind her, and the wings where behind the dragon.

Jou whistled, "That is the coolest thing I have ever soon."

Saki blushed a bit, "Thanks I made it."

Malik blinked, "Really?"

Otogi nodded, "Kiki is a designer, and she actually helped me with the monsters for DDM."

Yami all sickness forgotten, "Really you created those monsters?"

Saki nodded a little shocked at Yami's recovery, "Yes I did, Ryu-Ryu asked for help and I helped." Saki looked at Yami and Yugi then gasped, "Oh my god you two are the kings of games."

Yugi blushed, "Hai."

Jou coughed everyone looked at him, "Now as cool as all this is, I wont some ice cream, so let's go."

The others nodded and went out of the arcade and made there way to the closest ice cream place.

At the Ice Cream Shop

After getting ice cream and finding a place to sit; Marik and Bakura made a little chaos with shadow magic and everyone got to know each other a little better, but the group did not tell Saki anything about the millennium items they would prefer some where more private.

Saki looked at her brother, "So how's life treating you Ryu-Ryu?"

Otogi looked at his sister, "Good Kiki and you're?"

Saki shrugged, "Can't complain." She looked around the table at her brothers friends; Sparky and Fluffy Saki's nicknames for Marik and Bakura where doing something that involved a lot of whispering and point at people, Yami and Yugi where talking and feeding each other the same with Atem and Heba. Ryou, Malik and Amane where talking about something that involved Amane glaring at Malik and Ryou calming her down, she sat between the two, and Jou and Honda where talking about something that involved a sister and acceptance from what Saki heard. "Ryu-Ryu you have some unique friends."

Otogi looked at the group, "Ya but Kiki I have something to tell you."

Saki could tell her brother was nervous and griped his hand in a comforting manner, "What is it Ryu-Ryu, you can tell me anything I wont hate you for it."

The others around the table could tell something was about to happen so they stopped what they where doing and looked at the twins, Otogi looked at his friends, _'Oh great an audience, thanks guys.' _Otogi rolled his eyes at them, and thentook a deep breath, "Kiki I'm gay and I have a boyfriend."

Saki had an unreadable expression on till a grin broke out, "About time you told me." She hugged her brother.

Otogi and the rest of the group where shocked to say the least, Otogi chocked out, "What?"

Saki giggled, "Ryu-Ryu we're twins, I know more about you then you do sometimes, so of course I know."

Otogi blinked a couple of times, "So you're okay with it?"

Now it was Saki's turn to be shocked, "Why would I not be Ryu-Ryu? You're my Onii-chan and I love you no matter what." Otogi laughed, "What's so funny now Ryu-Ryu?"

Otogi calmed down, "You just called me 'Onii-chan' you never call me that unless you dead serious so I know you're okay with this."

Saki shook her head, "You're only older by two minutes Ryu-Ryu." She then looked over her brothers friends, "Teenage boys aren't known for hanging out with gay people so do you guys not care or are hiding something?"

Atem took the lead, "We are all gay actually; I'm with Heba, Yami's with Yugi, Marik's with Bakura, Malik's with Ryou, Honda's with your brother, and Jou is with an other friend of ares Seto Kaiba."

Saki smiled, "Know it, well other then Jou." She then opened her guitar case and pulled out a sketch pad with a couple of pencils and her iPod, "Amane listen to music why I ask the guys some questions, okay?" Amane took the iPod and nodded turning it on and listen to music.

The guys had no clue what to expect from this girl, Yami was the first to speak, "Questions?"

Saki nodded, "Yes questions, I want a new project to work on and I think I just found it."

Malik let's out a nervous chuckle, "New project?"

Saki smiled at Malik, "No need to wary guys, I'm a designer remember I want to make some outfits."

Now this cot Marik's interest, "Outfits what kind of outfits?" smirking like a mad man.

Saki was happy that someone like where she was going, "Well to answer your question Sparky," Mark's expression caused Saki and everyone else to laugh, "What your hair looks like you were electrocuted with something, but anyway I want to make outfits that...wait have you guys had sex yet?" Cutting her self of just to make sure she could go threw with plan. All the guys nodded. So Saki continued, "Okay just making sure so I can do this project with the fear of making someone lose there virginity." At that remark all the semes where on the edge of there seats wanting to know what she was planning. "I wont to make outfits for the ukes to drive there semes crazy with."

Just by looking at Saki shirt and knowing the fact she created the DDM monsters, the semes could tell she had a creative mind and would make there ukes would be wearing. The semes (Marik, Malik, Atem, Yami and Honda) all nodded there head in agreement, "Yes please."

Saki laughed, "I see you five are the semes in the relationship."

The ukes minus Jou blushed at there semes actions, while Jou just laughed. The Semes felt no shame in there behaviour, other then Honda who was trying to make a good first impression for his boyfriend's sister, "Sorry but from your shirt and the fact you created the DDM monsters we can just tell you have a creative mind and well make some great outfits."

Saki smiled at her brother's boyfriend, and then turned to her brother, "He's a keeper."

Honda blushed at that but felt proud at the same time, Malik wanting to see what Saki had planed, "So what do you have planed for my Angel to wear?" pulling Ryou closer to him.

Ryou blushed three shades redder, "Malik" he squealed out.

The others laughed at this, Saki wrote something down on the sketch pad, "Okay I need some information on the ukes, likes and dislikes in clothes and colours too, let's start with colours."

Saki nudged Amane, Amane too out the headphones, "Yes Saki-nee-san."

Saki smiled, "You can listen now if you want."

Amane nodded, "Hai."

The ukes looked at each other with uncertainly, Bakura sighed, "Fine I'll go first." Marik grinned like the Chestier Cat, "I look best wearing white, silver and dark blue."

Saki flipped to a new page, and wrote some thing down, "Okay, and clothes?"

Bakura answered, "Leather is fine as lone as it is not black, other then that I could care less."

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "Okay and do you prefer baggy or snug."

Bakura thought for a moment, "Snug."

Saki smiled and wrote something down, "Okay and shoes?"

Bakura shrugged, "Boots or converses."

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "Okay thanks, Marik do you have anything to add?"

Marik still smiling, "Kura looks good with anything he has on **or nothing at all on**."

Atem, Yami and Malik laughed as Bakura blushed, "Jackal." He smack Marik's chest.

Marik rubbed his chest and pulled Bakura closer and kissed his head, "**Sorry Kitten.**" Atem, Yami and Malik snickered.

Saki raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?" Then changed her mind, "Never mind, so who's next?"

Heba smiled, "Sure, I'll go next."

Saki nodded and flipped to a new page, "First question, colours?"

Heba thought for a moment, "I like wearing black and dark purple."

Saki wrote something down, "Okay and clothing?"

Heba answered, "Leather, tank tops and chains."

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "And baggy or snug?"

Heba snickered, "Snug."

Sake nodded and wrote something down, "Okay and shoes?"

Heba replied, "Boots."

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "Thanks and Atem do you have anything to say about that?" Atem shock his head 'no', "Okay thanks and who's next?"

Yugi took the lead, "Other then replacing dark purple with dark blue I'm the same as Heba."

Saki flipped to a new page and as writing down Yugi's info said, "Thanks." After about 20 seconds, "Yami do you have anything to add?" Yami shock his head 'no', Saki nodded, "Okay, so who's next? And sorry Jou I want you seme here with you?" Jou nodded.

Otogi sighed, "Fine, I'll go next."

Saki nodded and flipped to a new page, "Okay, colours?"

Otogi sighed, "Black and red."

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "Okay and Onii-chan there is nothing to be nervous about, I'm going to treat you and Honda just like any other couple here."

Otogi nodded, "Thanks Kiki." Honda nodded in agreement.

Saki smiled, "Welcome and clothing?"

"Leather pants, shirts and vests." Otogi answered.

Saki wrote something down, "Okay and snug or baggy?"

Otogi smirked, "Snug."

Saki smirked and wrote something down, "Thought so and Honda do you have anything to add?" Honda shook his head 'no', "Okay and last but not least Ryou, colours?" she said flipping to the first page.

Ryou smiled, "Light blue and white."

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "Okay and clothing?"

Ryou answered, "Jeans and t-shirts."

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "Okay and baggy or snug?"

Ryou blushed a bit, "Snug is fine once in a while but I prefer baggy."

Saki smirked and wrote something down, "Okay and shoes?"

Ryou's blushed faded, "Converses."

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "Okay thanks and Malik do you have anything to add?"

Malik thought for a moment, and was just about to say something, "Ow." Malik rubbed his now bruised shin and look over to a very smudged looking Amane. "I guess I have nothing to add." Amane nodded in improvement and everyone burst out laughing at Malik but Ryou who was covering his mouth.

Saki giggled, "Ya I would agree with you there Malik, Amane-chan doesn't look like much of a fighter but when she gets angry." She giggled again, "She packs a punch."

Amane shrugged, "What can I say."

Ryou pulled Amane closer to him, "Amane don't kick people."

Amane hugged Ryou, "Hai Onii-chan." She turned her head to look at Malik and glared at him. Everyone started to chuckle at Amane, Malik and the oblivious Ryou.

Saki got everyone attention, "Guys one last question." Everyone nodded, "Okay what are the nicknames for each other?"

Atem started off by pulling Heba closer, "Jewels." Heba blushed.

Saki flipped to find Heba's page and wrote down something, "And Heba what's you nickname for Atem?"

Heba snuggled into Atem's embrace, "Pharaoh."

Saki wrote this down, "Okay thanks and who's next?"

Yami copied his brother's actions and pulled Yugi closer, "Little One."

Yugi blushed and answered, "Warrior."

Saki flipped to Yugi's page and wrote this down. "Okay thanks and who's next for nicknames?"

Malik answered, "Angel."

Ryou blushed and answered, "Sunshine."

Saki flipped to Ryou's page and wrote this down. "Okay thanks and who's next for nicknames?"

Marik answered, "Kitten."

Bakura blushed a bit, "Jackal."

Saki nodded and flipped to Bakura's page and wrote down something, "Okay thanks and Ryu-Ryu nicknames?"

Honda smiled, "Bright Eyes."

Otogi blushed, "Handsome."

Saki smiled and flipped to her brother's page and wrote something down, "Thanks, I think I have all the info I need, I'll came ask you guys anything if I need more." Saki started to draw the outfits. The others went back to there conversations.

Saki was drawing up the designs, Amane tapped Saki's arm, "Saki-nee-san?"

Saki still wrapped up in her work answered, "Hmm?"

Amane smiled at her friend, "How long are you going to be in Domino City?"

Saki still not looking up form her work answered, "About a week maybe two."

Amane nodded, "Okay."

Jou looked at his watch, "Sorry guys I got to go Seto should be back from his meeting by now."

Saki's head shoot up, "Seto as in your seme?"

Jou nodded, "Yes he is my man, why?"

Saki got an evil smirk on her face, "Well it's only fair that he should get a say in what your outfit should look like, nay Ryou?"

Ryou smiled, "I agree don't you Bakura?"

Bakura snickered, "I agree don't you Yugi?"

Yugi smirked, "I like that idea don't you Heba?"

Heba shrugged but had a grin on his face, "I believe so too don't you Otogi?"

Otogi smiled, "I concur," he looked over to see Jou with a pissed off look on his face, "What Jou? We went threw it so it's only fair you do too."

Jou sighed in defeat, "Fine bring the gang in around two hours I want some alone time with Seto first."

Saki giggled, "Deal, now go to your seme Jou." She winked at him before he left; Jou blushed and walked away mumbling something about crazy fan girls.

Everyone all started laughing there asses off at the reaction Jou just gave them. After they calmed down Yami was the first to speak, "So Saki do you duel?"

Saki smiled and stopped drawing, "And what if I do?"

Yami sensed a challenge coming on, "Is that a yes or are you to scared to fight me?"

Saki smirked, "Anytime anywhere Yami."

The others where shocked at Saki's remarks, Yami is one of the kings of games only Yugi has ever beat him. Yami smiled, "How about we go to Kaiba Land and use on of there duelling rings and duel?"

Saki shrugged, "Not like I have anything better to do." And got up and collected her stuff, Yami looked like a fish out of water, he was trying to form word but his mouth would not allow sound to come out. Bakura, Marik and Atem all where now killing them selves laughing at Yami, Yami the guy that wont stop talking is now speechless. The others where laughing too but just not as hard, Saki sighed, "Come on guys it was not that funny, now let's go."

Everyone got up to leave; Bakura calmed himself, "Yes it was you made Yami speechless."

Saki gave Bakura 'the look', "Fluffy you need to breathe before you pass out."

Everyone stopped laughing at this comment; Bakura looked at Saki with a blank expression, "Fluffy?" with a raised eyebrow.

Saki looked at Bakura, "What your hair has bunny ears in it," No emotion was on Bakura's face, "Sorry I won't call you that anymore if you don't want me to."

Bakura shrugged, "Whatever." And kept walking to Kaiba Land, Saki shrugged and followed him, the others after a moment followed also. The walk there was fill of talk about what kinds of cards does Saki have and will Yami use the God cards or not, Saki and Yami stayed silent during the walk to Kaiba Land.

* * *

A/N- Next chapter you get you get to see what cards I (that I know of) made up for Saki.


	3. Duel

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**A/N- Here is the Duel.**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

At Kaiba Land

Once they got to Kaiba Land the group saw Mokuba Kaiba there, Yugi ran up to the youngest Kaiba, "Hey Mokuba what are you doing here?"

Mokuba looked at the group, he as dressed in his Battle City outfit, "I was bored and wanted something to do, so who are they?"

Saki smiled, "Hello I'm Saki Otogi and this is Amane Bakura."

Amane waved at Mokuba, "Hello."

Mokuba blushed, _'Wow she is cute,'_ he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Hello and welcome to Kaiba Land, I'm Mokuba Kaiba my nii-sama is the CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

"Wow" was about all Amane could say standing in from of her was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation the biggest corporation in Japan, the most powerful man in all of Japan, little brother.

Yami walked up to Mokuba, "Mokuba is there any duelling rings open for Saki and me to duel in?"

Mokuba thought for a moment, "There should be, follow me."

The group followed Mokuba to an empty duelling ring and it was Yami on the blue side and Saki on the red. Yami and Saki where shuffling there decks when Yami spoke, "Saki you know I don't plan on losing in this duel right?"

Saki stopped shuffling, "Really and here I thought you where going to forfeit right now." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yami growled, "Let's duel." Both him and Saki drew five cards from there decks.

Marik smirked, "Yami don't lose your cool now." He starts laughing.

"Yes Yami that would be bad." Bakura adds before laughing also, Atem started to chuckle.

Saki giggles, "Sparky Fluffy calm down and breathe, air is good." Marik and Bakura calmed down after a moment

(Yami and Saki 4000LP)

(All of Saki's cards are my creation that I know of.)

Saki turned to Yami, "Since you challenged me I'll go first." She picked up a card. "I play the spell card Call of the Spirits; this card lets me draw five card from my deck and Special summon any monster with the name Spirit in the title, the only down side it cost 1000LP to use."

(Saki 3000LP)

She draw five new cards, "Oh lucky me, I summon The Spirit of the Deck Trio, The Spirit of Magic Sprite," A fairy comes from the card she looked a lot like Amane but with a pair see threw wings, one of those fairy dresses, a bag tied around her waist and bear feet. "The Spirit of Trap Jinx," A Saki dressed like the Black Magician Girl came threw the card except where ever there was blue on the BMG there was black on Jinx, where ever there was pink on the BMG there was emerald green on Jinx, the jewels on Jinx where crimson red and Jinx's hair was black. "And The Spirit of Monster Shadow," A Otogi dress as a ninja came threw the card. "All of them in attack mode, and since they're effect monsters so they go in the magic/trap section, and with that I end my turn."

(Sprite-A2200/D1800)

(Jinx-A2200/D1800)

(Shadow-A2200/D1800)

Saki's monsters looked around the field, Jinx whistled, "Wow this place is nice."

Sprite nodded, "But where is this place?"

Shadow looked at Yami, "All I know is that was are facing Yami Sennen, one of the kings of games." Twirling his hair with his fingers, just like the human he was modeled by.

Jinx's eyes went wide, "Really I heard his Black Magician was h o t hot."

"Holy Crap," Heba exclaimed, "The monsters are talking, and duel monsters don't talk."

Yugi turned to his twin, "Actually Heba there is a bond between duel monsters and duellist that makes it like talking to one another."

Heba looked away from the talking monsters to his twin, "Yugi I know that but this is everyone one can hear the duel monsters and not just the duellist."

Saki started laughing, after a moment she calmed down, "Pegasus was so pleased with my monsters for DDM that he offered me a job and I created this deck with talking card."

Otogi looked at his sister with hurt eyes, "Kiki why didn't you tell me this?"

Saki looked at her brother, "Onii-chan I told you this over the phone but you where distracted by something."

Otogi thought for a moment,

_**Flashback**_

_**Otogi and Honda just came back from the movies and where at Otogi's place when the phone rang, Otogi turned towards the phone then back at his boyfriend, "Sorry Honda I have to get that," He walks over to the phone and answers it, "Hello."**_

"_**Ryu-Ryu." The voice on the other end replied.**_

_**Otogi smiled at the voice no one calls him that except, "Kiki hey what's up?"**_

_**Honda got a shoot of jealous at this, who is this 'Kiki' person and how did his man know them, so a brilliant idea popped into his head, Honda got up from the chair he was sitting and took off his leather jacket. Well this got Otogi's attention all of Kiki's words on the other end of the phone became a buzz when his boyfriend started to take off his shirt showing off his well toned muscles and six pack. Otogi started to lick his lips as Honda started to pull the zipper to his pants down and un button them, Honda pulled his pants to the floor with his jacket and shirt leaving him only in his boxers. Otogi watched as Honda played with the elastic band in his boxers, the buzzing in Otogi's ear started to form words.**_

"_**...is that not great Ryu-Ryu...Ryu-Ryu...ONII-CHAN!"**_

_**Otogi snapped out of his daze for a moment, "Sorry Kiki I'll talk to you later, Bye."**_

"_**What? Onii-ch-" Otogi hang up the phone before Kiki could finish. **_

_**Otogi put the phone down on the counter and walked over to Honda never breaking eye contact, swaying his hips as he walks, once at his boyfriend puts his hands over his, "Do you need help with those, Handsome?" **_

_**Honda smirked, "Only if you strip for me, Bright eyes." **_

_**Otogi smirked; "Strip?" then he pulled back for Honda and pulled off his vest, "Like this? Or..." his pulled of his shirt, "This? Or..." He then removed his pants, "This?" both boys where only in the boxers now.**_

_**Honda grabbed Otogi's waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss.**_

Otogi snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh that was when Handsome was stripping for me." Then blushed a deep red along with Honda; Bakura, Marik, Malik, Saki and Atem all burst out laughing, Yugi, Heba, and Ryou all giggled like mad men, and Mokuba and Amane wished that they did not just hear that.

Yami snapped, "Can we just continue the duel please?"

Saki stopped laughing, "Yes sorry about that, your turn."

Yami picked up his card, _'Three cards in one turn, I can't underestimate her.' _"I'll play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode and place one card face down, I'll call that a turn." _'Came and attack me.'_ Yami smirked.

Saki smirked, _'If he wants me to attack then I well.'_ "Shadow attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

Shadow smirked, "Sorry Celtic but your time is done." Shadow threw ninja stars at Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and vanished.

(Yami 3200LP)

"What?" Yami exclaimed.

"Shadow's special effect stops your monster's effects from activating, now is your face down a trap or magic." Saki chuckled, "No matter Sprite attack Yami directly."

Sprite flow over to Yami, stopped at where the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian once stood and pulled some powder from the bag around her waist, Yami smirked, "Not so fast, trap card activate, Holy Barrier Mirror Force, now your attack is reflected right back at you."

Saki smirked, "That activates Jinx's special effect, Jinx do your thing."

"Roger." Jinx twirled her magic staff and fired at Yami's trap card and it vanished too, Sprite was free to attack Yami's Life Points., she blew the powder at Yami.

(Yami 1000LP)

"Let me guess." Yami said, "Jinx's special effect enables trap cards to work." Saki and her monsters nodded, "Another guess, Sprite enables spell cards?" Again Saki and her monsters nodded.

Saki smiled, "You learn quick, I end my turn."

Amane looked at Bakura, "So does that mean Yami-san can't use any of his monsters special effects, his trap or spell cards, Aniki?"

Bakura nodded dumb founded at Amane, the others where in no better condition, no one could believe that cards like what Saki had where real.

Mokuba pulled out his phone and dialled his Nii-sama's number after a moment Kaiba answered.

(Older Kaiba bold and younger Kaiba normal.)

"**Hello." Slightly tired **

"Nii-sama" panicked

"**Mokuba what's wrong?" worried, awake**

"Yami is facing someone, and losing." Not believing what he is saying

"**What? Where are you guys?" not believing what he hear**

"At Kaiba land, in one of the rings." Slightly panicked

"**Be right there bye." Rushed**

"Bye." Still slightly panicked

With Kaiba and Jou

Kaiba had just gotten a phone call form his little brother saying that Yami was losing to someone that was not him, he quickly got dress. In the outfit he wore for Battle City. The blond head of hair on his bed turned to look at him, "Dragon what are doing?"

Kaiba looked at Jou, "Puppy get dressed, hurry."

Jou snuggled into the bed, "Why? I like it here and I would love for you to join me Dragon." Rubbing the now empty spot beside him.

Kaiba thought for a moment, "Sorry Puppy but Yami is duelling right now and losing."

Jou shoot up, the bed sheets just covering his man hood, "What? Yami's losing in a duel." Jou got up and started to get re-dressed, once done he grabbed Kaiba, "Come on." The two raced down to Kaiba's limo and waited as they drove to Kaiba Land to see Yami losing.

Once at Kaiba Land they ran into the building where the duelling rings are held and soon found the gang.

The group all looked at Jou and Kaiba running into the area, Kaiba spoke first, "What is this about Yami losing in a duel?" slightly panting from the run, so was Jou.

Mokuba answered his brother, "Yami is duelling Saki Otogi, her deck has monsters that stop monster's special effects, trap and spell cards."

Jou gasped, "Saki has those kinds of monsters."

Kaiba was confused even though he didn't show it, "Saki Otogi?" then looked over to Ryuji Otogi, "Do you know her?"

Otogi nodded, "She's my twin sister, she works for Pegasus as a card designer and made this deck."

Kaiba looked over at the duel, the score was 3000 to 1000 with Saki winning, Yami had no monsters or set cards, while Saki had three monsters that looked a lot like her and her brother with some little girl with white hair that he thought was cute though he would never admit that. Saki had that cocky smile that Yami wears, while Yami was shocked and lost in thought. He turned to the group, "How long has Yami been like that?"

Heba looked at his watch, "About 10 minutes."

Jou looked at the group, "And no one thought about snapping his out of it?" then took another look at the group, "Wait where's Marik and Bakura?"

Kaiba shuttered at the thought of those to psychos running around his park. But this little sweet voice made him look at this little white haired girl about the same age and high as Mokuba, "Aniki and Marik-san went for a walk."

Jou nodded, "Thanks Amane-chan."

Amane smiled, "Welcome Jou-san."

Ryou saw Kaiba looking at his sister, "Oh Kaiba this is Amane my little sister, Amane this is Seto Kaiba."

Amane smiled, "Hello."

Kaiba smiled a nice smile, "Hello."

Just then Bakura and Marik came back Marik was smiling the type that said, 'I am the greatest seme in the world' and Bakura had a smile that said, 'I'm in love'. Ryou along with everyone else looked at the two with different emotion from 'How sweet' to 'What the fuck'. Amane was the first to speak out of everyone, "Aniki you look happy, what happened?" a smile forming on her face.

Bakura still with that smile looked at Amane, walked over to Amane and ruffled her hair, "You well find out when you're older Ochibi." He sighed, "So has Yami recovered from shock yet?" Marik came up behind Bakura and wrapped his arms around his waist, Bakura put his arms over Marik's a relaxed into his embrace.

_**Flash back**_

_**Bakura was being lead to somewhere by Marik, and Bakura had to ask, "Marik where are you taking me?"**_

_**Marik said nothing but lead Bakura to an empty room and locked the door.**_

_**Bakura stood in the middle of the room and looked at Marik, "Jackal what's going on?"**_

_**Marik reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a case, "I want to give you this, with just the two of us." Bakura gasped as Marik got on one knee, "Kura will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Marik opened the case to see a silver ring with a diamond on it on a silver chain.**_

_**Bakura nodded and pulled Marik into a hug and kissed him with all the love he had for him, tears of joy came running down his face. He pulled back, "I will spend the rest of my life with you."**_

_**Marik helped Bakura put the necklace on, Marik looked Bakura over, "Do you like it?"**_

_**Bakura smiled, "I love it and you," Bakura grabbed the ring, "So why is it on a chain?"**_

_**Marik blushed, "So that you can see the inscription on the inside."**_

_**Bakura looked at the inside of the ring and found out the is said, 'Always yours Love Jackal' **_

_**Bakura smiled a pulled Marik into a passionate kiss, there tongues battled from the right to explore the others mouth, Marik soon won and traveled every inch of Bakura's mouth and trapped a moan or two in the progress. After a couple minutes air became necessary and they parted, both panting from the make out session, each looking at the other's lust eyes.**_

_**Bakura that had his arms around Marik's neck felt something that was new; it was a gold chain that matched the silver one he was wearing. What ever was on the chain was under his shirt, Bakura pulled it out to find a ring on the end just like his but Marik's was gold and it said, 'Always your Love Kitten'.**_

_**Marik chuckled, "Do you like it?" repeating his earlier question.**_

_**Bakura put his head on Marik's shoulder still holding Marik's ring with one hand, "I love it and you." Repeating his earlier answer. **_

_**After a couple of minutes of holding each other, Bakura sighed, "We should be heading back, Yami maybe out of shock by now." **_

_**Marik held Bakura closer, "I know."**_

_**Bakura smiled at his possessive love, and pulled back, "I know it sucks but if Yami loses to someone with out me witnessing it..." his voice trailed off, letting Marik's mind work out the rest of the sentence out.**_

_**Marik finally let go of Bakura, "Fine let's go, if Yami's going to lose I would love to see that."**_

_**The walked back both with different expressions on there faces. **_

Heba was the one to answer Bakura's question, "No we had yet to snap Yami out of it."

Bakura's smile changed into a "This is going to be fun' one, "May I?"

Seto smirked along with Bakura, "I see no problem in that, does anybody?"

The other just shrugged, normal they would care but Yami was out of it so what harm could come from this.

Bakura much to Marik's protest untangled his self from him, and walked over to Yami's side of the field and inhaled, "LOOK OUT YAMI, ANZU IS COMING TO GIVE YOU A BIG WET SLOPPY KISS."

That work Yami snapped out of his trance screamed and whipped his head around, looking for Anzu. He then whipped his head around to face his friends who where pissing them selves laughing at him. Honda had his arm around Otogi's waist as they laughed, Seto had his arm around Jou's waist as they laughed, and Ryou had his face buried into Malik's chest to stop his laughter while Malik just flat out laughed. Heba tried to hide his face in Atem's chest as Atem laughed, Amane, Mokuba and Yugi where covering there mouth with there hands to stop there laughter and Bakura and Marik where supporting each other and Saki was laughing too along with her monsters.

Once his friends calmed down Yami said something, "That was not funny." He growled at the end of his sentence.

"Sorry Yami but it was funny." Yugi said

Yami placed his hand on his deck, _'I may have a shot at defeating Saki's monsters if I draw that Card.'_, Yami draw and looked at the card and smiled, "This may work, I play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light."

Jinx laughed, "That's not going to work on Sprite."

Saki gasped, "The Sword of Revealing Light is one of the few magic cards that Sprite can't stop."

Jinx, Shadow and Sprite looked at the swords coming at them, Shadow spoke, "This is not going to end well."

The swords landed on the three monsters, Jinx tried to talk, "Can't...move...must...talk...like...this."

Yami smiled, "Now I'm free to play all the spell, trap and use my monsters special affects I want."

Saki growled, "Only for three turns then I'm free to destroy them."

Yami laughed, "You won't last three turns, now I play the spell card Soul Exchange to sacrifice you three monsters to summon The Egyptian God, the Winged Sun Dragon of Ra."

Saki's monsters started to spin in a circle and then moved over to Yami's side of the field and became a ball of light where Ra appeared after Yami finished chanting the spell.

(Ra-6600Atk/5400Def)

Ra roared and everyone took a step back, Yami started to laugh, "Now face the wraith of- what the hell is that?"

On Saki's side of the field was a monster that looked a lot like Ryou just dressed different; this monster had black short, black ankle boots, a red shirt with black gloves, and a shovel in his hand like a staph, the shovels' metal head was by his head.

Saki looked at Yami, "This is Spirit of the Graveyard, Thief and when the Spirit of the deck tri are removed from play, he is automatically summoned to the field, but I have to miss my next turn as a price."

Yami smirked, "No matter, Ra destroy Saki's monster." His smiled faded, when the power going out, the back up generators started up and the group saw a black cloud if smoke coming from the ceiling, "What is that?"

"What ever it is dark energy is coming from it. "Marik said pulling the millennium rod from his back.

A screech was heard from inside the cloud, both Yami and Saki grabbed there decks and moved towards the group, Saki went to her brother, "Ryu-Ryu what's happening?"

Otogi looked at his sister, "I have not clue Kiki."

Yami pulled Yugi into a hug, "Don't worry Little One I'll keep you safe." The eye on the puzzle started glowing.

Yugi relaxed a bit, "I know Yami."

Seto pulled his brother closer to him, "Mokuba stay close."

Mokuba nodded. "Hai Nii-sama."

Seto then brought Jou closer to him, "Pup careful." Jou smiled and nodded at Seto.

Ryou pulled his sister closer to him, "Amane stay with me."

Amane nodded, "Hai Onii-chan."

Atem pulled Heba closer, "Be careful." The puzzle's eye started to glow.

Heba smirked, "Aren't I always."

Honda pulled both Otogi's closer, "Careful guys we don't know what's going to happen." The Otogi's just nodded a reply.

Malik moved closer to Ryou and Amane, "Ryou I'll protect you both."

Amane looked at Malik, "But then who is going to protect you?"

Marik and Bakura stepped in front of the three; Marik looked back at Amane, "I will Amane."

Bakura looked at Marik, "I'm up for a fight what about you?" the eye on the ring started to glow.

Marik smirked, "Always." The eye on the rod started to glow.

Everyone one looked to the cloud when sparks of power started to form. A black rope of energy came from that cloud, Bakura was not fast enough to dodge it, and the rope rapped around his waist pulling him closer to the cloud. Before Bakura was in the cloud he cried out, "MARIK." He was reaching his arm out for help.

Marik reached his arm out for Bakura, "KURA." But it was too late Bakura was swallowed into the cloud, moments later the millennium ring fell from the cloud.

Everyone was in shock and did not notice the other rope of energy going for Jou, till Kaiba felt Jou being pulled from his arms, "PUPPY."

Everyone looked to see Jou being pulled into the cloud just like Bakura; Jou was reaching out for help, "SETO." And just like that he was gone.

Yami pulled Yugi closer, Atem pulled Heba closer, and Kaiba pulled Mokuba closer, Ryou held Amane, Malik held both, Marik was on his knees the ring in his hands, and Honda pulled both Otogi's closer.

This time two ropes of energy came out from the cloud, they flung Yami and Atem off there hikaris and grabbed them pulling them into the cloud of energy, they cried out for there yamis, "YAMI.", "ATEM." But just like Jou and Bakura they where gone.

Yami and Atem both cried out for there hikaris, "LITTLE ONE.", "JEWELS." That was about all they could do. They two went on there knees like Marik; Kaiba was on one knee holding his brother like a life line.

Two more ropes of energy came from the cloud one went for Amane and threw her at Malik, then grabbed Ryou, who screamed out, "MALIK."

Malik reached his arm out as best he could with Amane on him, "ANGEL." It was a failed attempt as Ryou vanished into the cloud.

The other rope went for Honda and the Otogi twins; it pushed Honda away from the twins the flung Saki back a couple of feet and the rope of energy grabbed Otogi and dragged him into the cloud like the others, "HONDA."

Honda tried to reach of Otogi be like the others a failed attempt, "BRIGHT EYES." Otogi too vanished in the cloud then the cloud vanished into the air.

Saki picked herself off the floor, "What the hell was that?"

Marik, Yami and Atem snapped out of there daze state, Atem spoke, "That was something dark and evil that stole are loved ones." He growled at the end of his sentence.

Saki sighed then looked at the three yamis, "So how are we getting them back?"

A soft cry broke there everyone's thought processes, the all looked over at the crying girl in Malik's arms, Malik was trying to calm the girl by rubbing her back, "Shhh Amane-chan, we will get Ryou and everyone else back, I promise."

Amane looked up at Malik with hope in her eyes, "Really?"

Marik knelled beside Malik, "Really." He smiled and kind smile and Amane, and she smiled back and got off Malik and walked over to Saki.

Seto looked at Yami and Atem, "So how are we going to track down them?"

Marik looked at the millennium ring in his hands, "If Kura was still here and one of us," he gestured to himself, Yami and Atem, "were taken we could use the ring to find them."

"Wait doesn't Bakura have the millennium eyes on him?" Honda asked.

Yami sighed, "No he gave that to Atem and me."

Saki was confused, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Everyone whipped there heads at Saki, they have yet to tell her about the millennium items and all that, shit. Atem took the lead, "Well Saki the millennium items are powerful Egyptian artefacts that posies Marik, Yami, Bakura and my souls, each item holds a different power."

Saki after a moment finally said, "Well after that episode with the cloud and all that you could tell me you're Mother Teresa and I'll believe you." She took a breath, "So how are we getting back the ukes?"

Just then a portal opened up beside them, the group backed up from it, a voice came threw it, "If you want you loved once back, you must pass the test first." No one could tell the gender of the person speaking but they felt a familiar evil force.

Kaiba turned to Mokuba, "Mokuba you stay here with Amane and Saki, and the rest of us well go save the guys."

Mokuba nodded, "Hai Nii-sama." He looked over to Amane and Saki to see that they where not happy with that idea, "Are you two okay?"

Saki spoke first, "No I'm not, my Onii-chan has been kidnapped and I'm not aloud to help." Amane nodded in agreement, "I'm going."

Amane nodded again, "Me too."

Saki then turned to Amane, "Amane-chan you can't come."

"What?" a shocked Amane said.

Saki sighed, "Sorry Amane-chan but it's too dangerous for you."

Yami looked at the two girls, "Neither of you two are coming."

Saki looked at Yami with a blank exasperation, Amane saw this, "Saki-nee-san I'll stay with Mokuba."

Saki just nodded, and walked over to Yami her exasperation changed to one that Marik and Malik know quite well for a pissed of Ishizu and rushed over to Yami's side; Malik spoke for the two, "Saki you can come if you want."

Yami was about to protest but Marik put his hand over Yami's mouth, "Ya, no ones stopping you from coming." Marik added.

Saki smiled, "Thanks Sparky and Malik."

Saki looked back at Amane and Mokuba, "Be safe you two, oh and take care of my case please and thanks" Then walked towards the portal, the others soon followed and once all where threw the portal vanished.

Amane was shaking a bit, "Please be safe and come back."

Mokuba grabbed the case and put his hand on Amane's, "Let's go back to my place and play some games or something to keep our minds of this."

Amane looked at Mokuba and smiled, "Okay." They started to walk out of Kaiba Land and to the limo, still holding hands, "Mokuba does this sort of thing happen a lot?" Amane asked.

Mokuba chuckled and blushed a bit, "Actually it's usually me that gets kidnapped."

"Really and how many times has that happened?" Amane asked.

"Well..." His voice trailed off as they got into the limo and drove to the Mansion.

* * *

A/N- Don't worry there only violence in my story is beating up Anzu or is it...


	4. Evil Anzu

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

**

* * *

**

At the evil lair

Up at a table with spell books and a figure wearing a black hooded robe with a weird thick bracelet, it looked like the figure was reading one of the spell books. Another hooded figure came into the room, from then shape of the body you could tell they where female, "Boss I have what you asked for."

The 'Boss' turned around from the look of the body you could tell they where female, "Good, now bring them here."

The hooded female nodded and left the room, a moment later she returned with six unconscious bodies all floating by magic it would seem, all where male; two had white hair, one was blond, one had black hair and the last two has black hair with a red-ish purple trim to it with blond bangs. There chest moved slowing and evenly to show they where still alive.

The 'Boss' let out an evil laugh, "Excellent now, lackey do you thing and make them hate the ones they love." The 'Boss' let out another evil laugh.

The 'Lackey' with her magic placed the six males on the floor and muttered a spell of some sort on the six males there eyes shoot open and they kneeled before the 'Boss'.

The 'Boss' smiled, "Now go, your loved ones are here, break there hearts." The six males got up and walked out of the room. She then turned her attention to the 'Lackey', "What are you still doing here, go and make sure they stay under the spell." The 'Boss' growled at her 'Lackey'.

"Just tell me one thing before I leave." The 'Lackey' asked.

The 'Boss' sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

The 'Lackey' smiled, "Why do you what to destroy the hearts of those guys and there loved ones?"

This set the 'Boss' off, "Those guys plus the _loved ones_ as you put are plotting to steal my Yami-kins away from me and they did this to me." She pulls off her hood to reveal short brown hair with blue eyes and a big purple bruise on her jaw, yes it is Anzu.

The 'Lackey' raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because when I kidnapped those six for you I saw true love between them and there loved ones."

Anzu growled at the 'Lackey', "Just shut up and do what I say."

The 'Lackey' growled, "Fine." She then left to find the six loved ones she has to break.

With the semes and Saki

They found them selves in some kind of theatre; the curtain was opened, all in different rows and sections. Kaiba looked around from his spot, "Is everyone alright?"

"No." Was all Honda said.

Yami then got curios, "Why what happened?"

Saki answered, "I landed in his lap that is what's happened."

Marik and Malik both started laughing at this piece of information

Atem using his pharaoh voice called them, "Guys meet up at the front row." Once everyone got to the front row Atem spoke again, "Okay guys let's split up and find the others; Marik, Saki, Kaiba and Yami you guys look one way and Malik, Honda and I will look the other way, if either of us finds anything use Malik and Marik's mind link to tell the other group, got it?"

Saki was about to ask was the hell was a mind link but thought better of it and just nodded like the rest of them. The two groups went there separate ways.

With Marik, Saki, Kaiba and Yami

They walked in silences till Saki broke it, "So I know Marik and Yami but I don't know you, well I know you name Seto Kaiba and you're dating Jou and you brother is Mokuba and that's about it."

Seto looked at the girl and in his opinion she was a more feminine version of Otogi, "What do you want to know?"

Marik and Yami smiled knowing what Saki was about to ask Kaiba, Saki smiled, "Well I'm a designer and I want to make outfits of the ukes to drive there semes crazy with."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have in mind?"

Saki giggled, "Well I need you opinion for what Jou should wear and Marik Yami I need yours too."

Marik raised an eyebrow, "But we gave you ours."

Saki sighed and put her arm over Marik's shoulders, "Sparky I'm making two for each uke, one for everyone to see and the other one for just the semes to see and the semes get full control of that one." Saki walked away from the now drooling yamis.

Yami and Marik where lost in there own thoughts of what there man will be dressed like, Kaiba looked at the two then at Saki, "I guess that you're good at what you do?"

Saki looked at the drooling yamis, "I guess so, so do you want to tell me in private or now or what?"

Kaiba thought for a moment, "How did you get the info for the others?"

Saki answered, "We where at the ice cream shop and I asked them for the one outfit for everybody to see, I was going to ask each seme individually about the second."

Kaiba nodded, "I'll tell you later when we get the others back."

Saki nodded and then turned to the still drooling yamis, "Are you guys okay?"

The yamis snapped out of there trance, Yami spoke first, "Ya just thinking."

Saki asked, "Sparky could you use your mind link what ever that is to tell Malik about the second outfit please?"

Marik nodded, and after a minute he spoke, "There done."

Saki smiled, "Thanks Sparky."

With Malik, Honda and Atem 

The three were walking in silence when Malik stopped and the other two stopped and looked at his, from knowing the yamis and hikaris for so long the two knew that Malik was talking with Marik threw their mind link. Once Atem was for sure that Malik was done talking to his yami he asked, "Malik what did Marik tell you?"

Malik smiled, "Saki told Marik to tell us that she is making two outfits for our men; the one for everyone to see and the other is completing our design for them."

"So what you're saying is that Saki is going to make our men outfits from our fantasies about them?" Honda asked.

Malik nodded, "Pretty much."

The three started to picture there respective men in an outfit only for there eyes till a door started to glow and snapped them out of there thought. They walked towards it almost in a trance like state and opened it and some force pulled them in. They landed on the floor and they pulled them selves up.

Atem looked at the two, "Are you guys alright?"

Honda replied, "Well Saki didn't land on me so I'm good."

Malik snickered and looked around he stopped snickering, "Great we are right back where we started."

Honda and Atem looked around also to find that they where back in the theatre but the curtain was closed now, Atem growled, "Great, just great." He took a few steps forward and turned to face Honda and Malik, "What else could go wrong?" then someone came from out of no where and fell on him.

That someone just happened to be Yami and he looked up to his brother, "Atem you okay?"

Atem glared at Yami, "Just peachy, now get off."

Yami got off his brother and helped pull Atem up, the two looked over to see Kaiba, Marik and Saki being helped off the floor but Honda and Malik.

Yami looked at Atem, "So how did you guys get back here?"

Atem looked back at Yami, "We opened a door and now we're here, you?"

Yami shrugged, "Some here."

Saki asked, "Do you think that someone wants us to stay in this theatre?"

A voice broke there thoughts, "Are you ready for the show?"

The group looked up at the second balcony to see a hooded figure from the voice they group could tell the figure was female; Honda was the first to shout something at the figure, "What have you done with our man?"

The figure even thought no one could see raised and eye brow, "I only did what my 'Boss' said to do." From the way she said 'Boss' you could tell she had no respect for them.

Malik was the next to speak, "Oh ya, and what would that be?"

The hooded figure sighed, "You guys will soon find out."

"And what does that mean?" asked a very unhappy Kaiba.

Music started and everyone looked around to find where it was coming from.

Someone spoke behind the closed curtain, "Pop!"

Atem turned around, "Jewels."

Another voice was heard from behind the curtain, "Six!"

Malik turned around, "Angel."

One more voice came from behind the curtain, "Squish!"

Kaiba turned around, "Puppy."

Another voice joined from behind the curtain, "Uh Uh."

Marik whipped his whole body around, "Kura."

Someone new spoke from behind the curtain, "Cicero."

Both Honda and Saki turned towards the stage, "Bright Eyes.", "Ryu-Ryu."

One final voice came from the curtain, "Yami."

Yami was the last to turn to the stage, "Little One."

The figure spoke once more, "And now the 6 marry murders of the Domino City jail in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango."

The curtain opened up but the stages lights where still off, so the group could not see them.

_[Heba]_  
_Pop! _

_[Ryou]_  
_Six!_

_[Jou]_  
_Squish!_

_[Bakura]_  
_Uh Uh_

_[Otogi]_  
_Cicero_

_[Yugi]_  
_Yami!_

The lights went on to reveal; Bakura, Ryou, Otogi, Jou, Heba and Yugi dressed very strange.

Heba first of all had black boot that came to his knees, he had fish net leggings and sleeves, with a leather bikini type thing.

Ryou had black shoes just covering his feet with two pieces of black leather wrapped around his chest and hips with a scarf around his hips also.

Jou had black boots that came to his ankles with thick fish net leggings, like Ryou he had two pieces of leather wrapped around his chest and hips with the scarf, only his was a little longer.

Bakura had black shoes just like Ryou's with fish net leggings and a type of black dress for a shirt, everyone could see the necklace around his neck; a silver ring.

Otogi had black shoes that came up to his mid shin, and his fish net leggings came up just past his knees, he looked like he had a full body female swim suit on with fist net sleeves, with a black vest.

Yugi had black boot that came to his mid shins, fish net leggings some weird bikini thing, with fish net wrist bans that started from his hands and ended pass his elbows, also had a scarf around his waist.

All of then where behind a piece of jail door.

_[Heba]  
Pop!  
_Heba went to the jail like a caged animal, looking pissed.

_[Ryou]_  
_Six!_  
Ryou grabbed the jail bar in front of him with his right hand, looking pissed.

_[Jou]_  
_Squish!_  
Jou climbed the bar a little bit, looking pissed.

_[Bakura]_  
_Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)_  
Bakura then put both hands on bars in a pleading pose, looking sad.

_[Otogi]_  
_Cicero_  
Otogi had his left elbow on the bar that ran vertically, looking angry.

_[Yugi]_  
_Yami!_  
Yugi put both arms threw the bars and had them resting on the bar like Otogi, looking pissed.

_[Heba]_  
_Pop!_  
Heba made side ways a little bit.

_[Ryou]_  
_Six!_  
Ryou grabbed the bar a little higher and with his other hand.

_[Jou]_  
_Squish!_  
Jou slid down the bars.

_[Bakura]_  
_Uh Uh_  
Bakura grabbed the bar higher with his right hand.

_[Otogi]_  
_Cicero_  
Otogi stared at the semes and Saki.

_[Yugi]_  
_Yami!_  
Looking amused but angry as he said Yami's name.

[ALL]  
Everyone one on stage started to stomp there right foot the beat. _  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it _

_[Otogi]_  
_I betcha you would have done the same!_  
He pointed to the semes and Saki.

_[Heba]_  
_Pop!_  
After Heba sang that he and the rest of the ukes went of the bars and started to walk around the bars but still behind them.

_[Ryou]_  
_Six!_

_[Jou]_  
_Squish!_

_[Bakura]_  
_Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)_

_[Otogi]_  
_Cicero_

_[Yugi]_  
_Yami!_  
One of the jail pieces opened like a door Heba walked threw.

_[Heba (Spoken)]_  
_You know how people_  
_have these little habits_  
_That get you down. Like Atem._  
An Atem look a like appeared on stage._  
Atem like to chew gum.  
_Heba started to dance with the look a like._  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Atem layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
_Heba Put is left hand behind 'Atem's' shoulder blade neck area. _  
and I fired two warning shots...  
_Heba pushed down._  
...into his head.  
_Heba pulled a red scarf from where he was holding 'Atem'. The two started to dance again.

_[All]_  
_He had it coming_  
_He had it coming_  
_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_  
_If you'd have heard it_  
_I betcha you would_  
_Have done the same!_  
Heba and 'Atem' disappeared; Ryou came out from the jail.

_[Ryou (Spoken)]_  
_I met Malik Young from_  
_Domino city about two years ago_  
A Malik look a like appeared on stage next to Ryou, they started to dance._  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to school, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
_Ryou pushed 'Malik' to the floor so that his back was on the floor and sat on him._  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
_Ryou started to lay chest to chest with 'Malik'._  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
_Ryou started to kiss 'Malik', then he pulled out a red scarf from the 'Malik's' mouth. _  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.  
_Ryou threw his head back and got off 'Malik', both got up off the floor and started to dance with Heba and 'Atem' in synch.

_[Heba, Ryou, Jou, Yugi]_  
_Hah! He had it coming_  
_He had it coming_  
_He took a flower_  
_In its prime_  
_And then he used it_  
_And he abused it_  
_It was a murder_  
_But not a crime!_

_[Otogi and Bakura]_  
_Pop, six, squish, uh-uh_  
_Cicero, Yami_  
Heba and Ryou took there look a likes out of site, Jou came out from the jail.

_[Jou (Spoken)]_  
_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen_  
_carvin' up the chicken for dinner,_  
A Seto look a like came on stage and Jou and him circled each other. _  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Seto,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
_Jou ran to 'Seto' and pulled him into a hug._  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times..."  
_Jou pulled back from 'Seto' and a red scarf followed his hand from 'Seto's' stomach.  
Jou pulled the scarf closer to him then with his leg pulled 'Seto' to the floor. Ryou and Heba came back with there look a likes and started to dance._  
_

_[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
_The three ukes and the look a likes froze in place as they heard Bakura's voice.

[Bakura (Spoken)]  
Bakura cam out of the jail and a Marik look a like came with him and they started to dance.  
_**What am I doing here?  
They say my famous tenant forced my Marik down, and I cut his head off.  
But it is not true, I'm innocent.  
I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it.  
I've tried to explain it the police, but they didn't understand me...  
**_The both struck a pose; Bakura had his one arm behind the look a like's head._**  
**__  
[Heba (Spoken)]  
Yeah, but did you do it? _

_[Bakura]_  
_UH UH, not guilty!_  
Bakura pulled a blue scarf from 'Marik's head, and all four groups started to dance off stage as Otogi walked out of jail and a Honda and Saki look a like appeared on stage, one on each side of him.

_[Otogi (spoken)]_  
_My sister, Saki and_  
_I had this double act_  
_and my husband, Honda,_  
_traveled around with us._  
He and the Honda look a like stood face to face with the Saki look a like had her back to his. _  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips, flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
_With each trick said the hands on the three moved, at the end 'Honda' and one hand on 'Saki's' hip with her hands over his one._  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
_the three broke apart and 'Honda' disappeared along with 'Saki' and Otogi look out to the group watching this._  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Saki and  
Honda doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.  
_A stage light come on and it showed the two look a likes doing a standing 69 with 'Honda' holding 'Saki' up._  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
_The light on the two turned off._  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
_Otogi opened his hands and a long red scarf fell out from both his hands._  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.  
They had it coming  
_Otogi started to chock/dance with 'Honda' and 'Saki', Bakura, Jou, Ryou, and Heba soon joined with there look a likes. _  
_

_[Rest of them]  
They had it coming  
_

_[Otogi]  
They had it coming  
_

_[Rest of them]  
They had it coming  
_

_[Otogi]  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
_

_[Rest of them]  
he didn't do it  
_

_[Otogi]  
But if I'd done it  
_

_[Rest of them]  
But if he done it  
_

_[Otogi]  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
_With that the five ukes threw the look a likes off stage, the look a likes vanished once there feet left the stage. The five ukes then started to dance._  
_

_[Rest of them]  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Yami _

_[Otogi]_  
_They had it coming_

_[Rest of them]  
They had it coming  
_

_[Otogi]  
They had it coming  
_

_[Rest of them]  
They had it coming  
_

_[Otogi]  
They had it coming  
_

_[Rest of them]  
They took a flower  
_

_[Otogi]  
All along  
_

_[Rest of them]  
In its prime  
_

_[Otogi]  
I didn't do it  
_

_[Rest of them]  
And then they used it  
_

_[Otogi]  
But if I'd done it  
_

_[Rest of them]  
And they abused it  
_

_[Otogi]  
How could you tell me  
_

_[Rest of them]  
It was a murder_

__

[Otogi]  
That I was wrong?

[Rest of them]  
But not a crime!

The five ukes went into a circle and Yugi came out from the middle with a Yami look a like behind his back in a loving embrace, the other ukes seemed to vanish. 

[Yugi]  
I loved Yami  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
_sensitive... a duellist.  
_The two started to dance._  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Rebecca,  
Vivian,  
Mana (1) and Anzu.  
_Yugi sum how got behind 'Yami' and started to rub his neck and shoulders._  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
_Yugi pulled a red scarf from his wrist ban._  
and I saw him dead.  
_He moved the scarf so it chocked 'Yami'. He then pushed his to the ground.

_[ALL]_  
_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_  
They all charged in at the look a like, he crawled away. _  
_The look a like fell of the stage but vanished soon after._  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum _

The group did one final dance._  
[Heba, Ryou, Yugi]  
They had it comin' _

_They had it comin'_

_[Heba, Ryou, Yugi]_  
_They had it comin'_

_[Otogi, Jou, Bakura]_  
_They had it comin'_

_[Heba, Ryou, Yugi]_  
_They had it comin'_

_[Otogi, Jou, Bakura]_  
_They had it comin'_

_[Heba, Ryou, Yugi]_  
_All along_

_[Otogi, Jou, Bakura]_  
_All along_

_[Heba. Ryou, Yugi]_  
_'Cause if they used us_

_[Otogi, Jou, Bakura]_  
_'Cause if they used us_

_[Heba. Ryou, Yugi]_  
_And they abused us_

_[Otogi, Jou, Bakura]_  
_And they abused us_

_[Heba, Ryou, Yugi]_  
_How could you tell us_

_[Otogi, Jou, Bakura]_  
_That we were wrong?_

_[All]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!__The group ended with each of then in the splits with one hand supporting them the other pointing to the semes and Saki._

_[Heba (Spoken)]_  
_You pop that gum one more time!_

_[Ryou (spoken)]_  
_Single my ass._

_[Jou (Spoken)]_  
_Ten times!_

_[Bakura (Spoken)]_

_**Why Uncle Sam a closed prison.**_

_[Otogi (Spoken)]  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle. _

_[Yugi (Spoken)]_  
_Artistic differences._  
The lights went out._  
_

_[Heba]  
Pop! _

_[Ryou]_  
_Six!_

_[Jou]_  
_Squish!_

_[Bakura]_  
_Uh Uh_

_[Otogi]_  
_Cicero_

_[Yugi]_  
_Yami!_

This time a full wall length of jail door come and cut off the semes and Saki from the ukes, and then the curtain closed.

The semes and Saki ran to the curtain to open it and snap the ukes out of what ever there on. But the curtain would not move; Marik tried to use the millennium rod to cut the curtain but that caused him to go flying back about 10 feet by some energy field.

A chorus of, "Marik" and one "Sparky" were called as they ran to him.

Marik landed on his back/ass area and was rubbing it, "I'm fine, just the landing sucked."

Atem put his hand on his head, Yami saw this, "You okay?"

Atem looked at his brother, "Ya just my head hurts."

Saki looked at Atem, "Like you got two warning shoots to the head?" Atem just nodded, Malik put his arms around his stomach, and Saki looked at Malik, "Let me guess your stomach hurts from arsenic?"

"I guess so." Malik shrugged.

Saki looked at Honda behind her when she turned she winched in pain, "Damm Ryu-Ryu you know to hit where it hurts." Honda nodded and winched a little in pain.

Yami started to rub his neck, "Little One."

Saki smiled at Yami, "Don't get Yugi mad is the moral of that one."

Kaiba snorted, "Don't get any of them mad is the moral of that." He put his arms around his torso.

Saki laughed a little, "Did you run into a knife ten times?" Kaiba growls at Saki, she then carefully turned to Marik, "Where do you hurt? And does anybody know what Fluffy was saying?"

Marik got up off the floor, "First question other then where I landed no, second Kura was saying something about how he did not chop of my head but someone named 'Uncle Sam' said he did."

The figure that everyone forgot was still there sighed, "Now which one of these six should I show next?"

The group whipped there heads to see the figure on the second balcony, Honda again was the first to say anything, "What the hell did you do to them?"

"Like I said before what ever my 'Boss' told me to do." The figure replied venom in her voice as she said 'Boss'.

"And what did your boss say to do to them?" Kaiba demanded.

The figure snapped her fingers and a spin wheel with six colours two of each on the wheel appeared, "Each colours represents each one of your men; Pop boy is yellow, Six boy is red, Squish boy is blue, Uh Uh boy is silver, Cicero boy is green, and Yami's boy is black, got it?" the group just nodded, "Good, now which one will perform next?" she spun the wheel and it landed on...

* * *

1- I have nothing wrong with Mana; I just needed another girl.

A/N- Song- from the movie Chicago called Cell Black Tango


	5. Ryou

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

And the spinner landed on, Red, the figure muttered something and threw a ball of magic at the curtain. Then the curtains opened to show the six ukes in different outfits all had black pants much like what Otogi wears every day with a red t-shirt on and some shoes.

Ryou was in center stage with the other behind him like background singers, music started and looking right at Malik with an angry look that would almost think it was Bakura and not Ryou; he opened his mouth and started to sing.

_I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round_  
_Dragging me down_  
_Making a sound because you wanna_  
_I guess that's why I like messing with you_  
_Putting you through_  
_A lesson or two, because I'm gonna_  
_Before I go my own way_  
_I just gotta say_

_Leave me alone_  
_Get out of my face_  
_I'm tired of love_  
_Feeling so misplaced_  
_Time for you to go_  
_'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh_  
_Leave me alone_

_This isn't gonna work_  
_Don't call me on the phone_  
_Because I'm all out of words_  
_I'll face the unknown_  
_Thinking about all the ways that I've grown_  
_Oh, Leave me alone_

_There was the time I thought you were the one_  
_Having some fun_  
_Getting it done_  
_What an illusion_  
_'Cause you were trying to take control of me_  
_That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion_  
_Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it_

_Leave me alone_  
_Get out of my face_  
_I'm tired of love_  
_Feeling so misplaced_  
_Time for you to go_  
_'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh_  
_Leave me alone_

_This isn't gonna work_  
_Don't call me on the phone_  
_Because I'm all out of words_  
_I'll face the unknown_  
_Thinking about all the ways that I've grown_  
_Oh, leave me alone_

_Don't turn around and don't look back_  
_I see right through all your selfless acts_

_Oh_

_Leave me alone_  
_Get out of my face_  
_I'm tired of love_  
_Feeling so misplaced_  
_Time for you to go_  
_'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh_  
_Leave me alone_

_This isn't gonna work_  
_Don't call me on the phone_  
_Because I'm all out of words_  
_I'll face the unknown_  
_Thinking about all the ways that I've grown_  
_Oh, leave me alone_

_If you win your love_

_I'll feel better on my own_

_Leave me alone_

Once the song was down the curtain closed, Malik looked like some one had ripped his heart from his chest and that some one was his Angel, he froze and his fell to his knees.

Marik went to his hikaris side, "Malik snap out of it." Even though his voice was sharp there was a tone of worry to it.

Malik got up and turned to the hooded figure, "How dare you turn the purest soul I've ever meet into a bastard, the Ryou I love would never say anything like that, bring him back!" his voice dripping with venom.

The hooded figure looked at Malik, _'Such passion in those eyes, his love for him is true, Pass'_, a smirk formed on her face, "Let's see who's next." She spun the wheel, the red gone from the wheel leaving the silver, black, yellow, blue and green, it landed on...

* * *

A/N- Song Leave me Alone by The Veronicas.


	6. Yugi

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

The spinner landed on black, the figure muttered a spell and a ball of magic went threw the curtain, moments later the curtain opened. From the waist down everyone looked the same but now everyone had black t-shirts and Ryou and Yugi switched places, music started.

Yami was visible shacking with anger, Yugi smirked a smirk of 'I just won, kicked your ass and had fun doing it' at looked at Yami and opened his mouth to sing.

_First I was afraid_  
_I was petrified_  
_Kept thinking I could never live_  
_without you by my side_  
_But I spent so many nights_  
_thinking how you did me wrong_  
_I grew strong_  
_I learned how to carry on_  
_and so you're back_  
_from outer space_  
_I just walked in to find you here_  
_with that sad look upon your face_  
_I should have changed my stupid lock_  
_I should have made you leave your key_  
_If I had known for just one second_  
_you'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now go walk out the door_  
_just turn around now_  
_'cause you're not welcome anymore_  
_weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_  
_you think I'd crumble_  
_you think I'd lay down and die_  
_Oh no, not I_  
_I will survive_  
_as long as I know how to love_  
_I know I will stay alive_  
_I've got all my life to live_  
_I've got all my love to give_  
_and I'll survive_  
_I will survive_

_It took all the strength I had_  
_not to fall apart_  
_kept trying hard to mend_  
_the pieces of my broken heart_  
_and I spent oh so many nights_  
_just feeling sorry for myself_  
_I used to cry_  
_Now I hold my head up high_  
_and you see me_  
_somebody new_  
_I'm not that chained up little person_  
_still in love with you_  
_and so you felt like dropping in_  
_and just expect me to be free_  
_now I'm saving all my loving_  
_for someone who's loving me_

Once the song was down the curtain closed, Yami what shocked to say that lest, Yugi his Little One just broke his heart threw song and Yugi was smiling from it. Yami turned to face the hooded figure his eyes glowing with anger, "You take what ever spell you have off my Yugi or else." He put his hands by his puzzle but no magic would come from it, "What the hell?"

The hooded figure smiled, "Sorry but you and your brother's puzzles wont work here and the same goes with Marik's rod.", _'But the passion and love for Yugi will, Pass'_, "Let's see who goes next shall we?" she spun the wheel the black was taken off and silver, yellow, blue and green where to only colours left, it landed on...

* * *

A/N- Song I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor.


	7. Jou

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane **

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

The spinner landed on blue, the figure muttered a spell and sent a ball of magic to the ukes, the curtains opened and the ukes where now wearing a blue t-shirt and Jou took Yugi's place.

The music started, Jou looked at Kaiba and Jou looked a little on the pissed off side of things, he opened his mouth to sing.

_I remember when it all first began_  
_We were tight right from the start_  
_It wasn't long before you came on strong_  
_Trying hard to win my heart [Other Ukes](trying to win it)_

_I played hard to get but I couldn't help_  
_I gave up my ironing_  
_You were thoughtful_  
_Careful not to hurt the relationship_

_What happened to those days when_  
_You used to be compassionate_  
_Caring what I thought and said_  
_So attentive gentleman_  
_Now it's hard to turn your head away from the TV set_  
_Taking me for granted lately_  
_Frankly, it's gotta quit_

_[Others]_  
_I feel underappreciated_  
_[Jou]_  
_Now guys help me out_  
_'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say_  
_I'm feeling Underappreciated_  
_For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment_

_Back to the beginning, to the very beginning_  
_When our love was something new_  
_Back when romance was important_  
_Not just another thing to do_  
_[Other Ukes]_  
_Another thing to do_

_[Jou]_  
_I was feeling high on love tonight_  
_Thought I never come back down_  
_Now it seems that you and me_  
_Have lost our solid ground_

_Half the time I realize_  
_I seem to give more than I get_  
_Funny how things seem to change_  
_After a few years commitment_

_Used to talk for hours on end_  
_'Bout our dreams while we lay in bed_  
_How I missed those days when you stayed awake_  
_Now you roll over and snore instead_

_[Other Ukes]_  
_I feel underappreciated_  
_[Jou]_  
_Now guys help me out_  
_'Cause you know what I'm talking about, I say_  
_I'm feeling underappreciated_  
_For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment_

_[Other Ukes]_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_I miss those nice massages_  
_The long for closeness_  
_The way you talk_  
_How it turned me on_  
_The thoughtfulness and the sweetest lips_

_[Jou]_  
_I needed those days back_  
_[Others]_  
_I feel underappreciated_  
_[Jou]_  
_Now guys help me out_  
_'Cause you know what I'm talking about I say_  
_I'm feeling underappreciated_  
_For all the time and effort I have put in this commitment_

Once the song was done the curtain closed, Kaiba had a hurt look on his face, his Puppy felt like that or was that just the crazy hooded figure messing with him, either way he turned to the figure, "You bitch, Jou means the world to me and you are trying you kill what we have."

The figure looked at Kaiba, _'Such love and passion in his words, Pass'_, she smiled, "Let's see who goes next." The blue had been removed from the wheel and only left the silver, yellow and green, the spinner landed on...

* * *

A/N- Song Underappreciated by Christina Aguilera.


	8. Otogi

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

The spinner landed on green the figure muttered something and magic fell to the ukes behind the curtain. Once again the curtain open to show the ukes dressed that same but with green t-shirts instead of the blue ones and Otogi replaced Jou in center stage. The music started.

Otogi looked at Honda with a small cockiness to his smile; he opened his mouth to start singing.

_I see you looking at me_  
_Like I got something that's for you_  
_And the way that you stare_  
_Don't you dare_  
_'Cause I'm not about to_  
_Just give it all up to you_  
_'Cause there are some things I won't do_  
_And I'm not afraid to tell you_  
_I don't ever want to leave you confused_

_The more you try_  
_The less I buy it_  
_And I don't have to think it through_  
_You know if I'm into you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen_  
_I get off being free_  
_I don't need a man to make me feel good_  
_I get off doing my thing_  
_I don't need a ring around my finger_  
_To make me feel complete_  
_So let me break it down_  
_I can get off when you ain't around_  
_Oh!_

_You know I got my own life_  
_And I bought everything that's in it_  
_So if you want to be with me_  
_It ain't all about the bling you bringing_  
_I want a love that's for real_  
_And without that, no deal_  
_And baby I don't need a hand_  
_If it only wants to grab one thing_

_The more you try_  
_The less I buy it_  
_And I don't have to think it through_  
_You know if I'm feeling you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen_  
_I get off being free_  
_I don't need a man to make me feel good_  
_I get off doing my thing_  
_I don't need a ring around my finger_  
_To make me feel complete_  
_So let me break it down_  
_I can get off when you ain't around_  
_Oh!_

_[All the ukes]_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go  
[Repeat 4X]_

_I don't need a_  
_I don't need a man, I don't_  
_I don't need a man_  
_I'll get me through_  
_'Cause I know I'm fine_  
_I feel brand new_

_I don't need a_  
_I don't need a man, I don't_  
_I don't need a man_  
_I'll make it through_  
_'Cause I know I'm fine_  
_Without you!_

_I don't need a man to make it happen_  
_I get off being free_  
_I don't need a man to make me feel good_  
_I get off doing my thing_  
_I don't need a ring around my finger_  
_To make me feel complete_  
_So let me break it down_  
_I can get off when you ain't around_  
_Oh!_

_I don't need a man [Other Ukes](I'm over you)_  
_I don't need a man [Other Ukes](I'm over you)_  
_I don't need a man_  
_[Other Ukes]_  
_(I'm without you)_  
_(I'm over you)_

_I don't need a man_  
_I don't need a man_  
_I don't need a man_

_Oh!_

Once the song was done the curtain closed, Honda was hurt, the love of his life just stomped his heart; he turned to the hooded figure, "How dare you control the one I love like some kind of puppet."

The figure smiled, _'So much passion and love, Pass'_, "Let's see which one of the final two goes first." She spun the wheel only yellow and silver left green already was removed and the spinner landed on...

* * *

A/N- Song I Don't Need a Man by the Pussycat Dolls.


	9. Heba

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

The spinner stopped in yellow, the figure muttered her spell to make the ukes sing and threw in at them, the curtain open to reveal the ukes t-shirts where now yellow and Heba took Otogi's place in the center, the music started.

Heba looked at Atem with anger in his eyes and Atem was preparing for the worst. The music started and Heba opened his mouth to sing.

_You invade a lot of my thoughts_  
_Thinking you've got me where you want me_  
_Guess again maybe you forgot_  
_You've been replaced and I've been set free_  
_Let's keep this short and sweet_

_Hello/Goodbye, Hello/Goodbye_  
_I don't have time to waste_  
_I'm over you, found someone else_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Hello/Goodbye, Hello/Goodbye_

_You come around trying to bring me down_  
_Telling your lies, but I'm not buying_  
_Deep inside I've come alive_  
_My eyes wide open, feel like I'm flying_  
_So don't make me repeat_

_Hello/Goodbye, Hello/Goodbye_  
_I don't have time to waste_  
_I'm over you, found someone else_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Hello/Goodbye, Hello/Goodbye_  
_Hello/Goodbye, Hello/Goodbye_

_So when we meet again_  
_Don't act like we're still friends_

_Goodbye_  
_I don't have time to waste_  
_I'm over you, I'm over you_

_Hello/Goodbye, Hello/Goodbye_  
_I don't have time to waste_  
_I'm over you, found someone else_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Hello/Goodbye, Hello/Goodbye_  
_Hello/Goodbye, Hello/Goodbye_

_I'm so over you_  
_Don't wanna see your face_  
_Don't wanna know your name_  
_All I have to say is_  
_Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye..._

_Goodbye_

The curtain closed after the song, Atem did not prepare for that, his sweet Jewels hates his guts, he turned to the hooded figure, "You sick bitch, is this your idea of fun, hurting people threw people they love."

The hooded did not smile this time, _'Such passion and love just like the others, Pass'_, "One left I wonder what reaction I'll get from this one."

Marik gave a death glare to her, "Then let me give you my reaction right now, you're using are loved ones, the people was all cared deeply about for some sick game for your entertainment."

The hooded figure smiled and brought her hands up...

* * *

A/N- Song Hello/Goodbye by Jessie Daniels


	10. Bakura

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

The hooded figure raised her hands and started to clap, the group was now confused, the hooded figure laughed, "You all pass."

"What?" everyone said at once.

The figure smiled, "The tests, you all passed, now for your prize." She shoot one more ball of magic at the ukes behinds the curtains, the opened up to show Bakura in the center of the stage with everyone wearing silver t-shirts, with a look of love on there faces.

The semes and Saki had relief written all over there faces, music started and Bakura started to sing.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do._

At this moment the ukes got off the stage and went to the respectable semes and started to dance with them. _  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_  
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_  
_That'll make you wanna cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_  
_Of the highest power and lonely hours_  
_The tears divide you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_  
_Don't have to close your eyes_  
_'cause it's standing right before you_  
_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need_  
_I love you more with every breath_  
_Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_[Other Ukes]_  
_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me)_

_[Bakura]_  
_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

The semes kissed there ukes with all there heart's love for them and they kissed the ukes regular clothes come back on. Saki turned to the hooded figure to see her floating down from the balcony to the group. Once on the floor Saki could see that the female was her height and from what she could see of her face the same age too. After breaking there kiss the rest of the group looked at the figure and Saki.

Atem asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Why did you boss try to break us up with are loved ones?"

The figure shrugged, "All I know is that psycho bitch that summoned wants her Yami-kins and you guys where stealing him away from her."

The group froze, Yami spoke next, "Tell me did this psycho bitch have brown hair, blue eyes and a bruise on her jaw?"

The figure nodded, "Ya that's her."

* * *

A/N- Song Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascada


	11. Revenage and sewing

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

Everyone growled at this bit of information, "And where is she?" Yugi asked in a deadly voice.

The figure chuckled, "As a reward for passing, I'll show you where she is." The gang nodded, "Sweet now follow me." And the group did.

Bakura as they walked realized something, "Where is the millennium ring?" trying to hide his worry but it slipped out a little, I mean how could it not that thing held his soul.

Marik pulled it from behind his back (don't ask how), "Here Kura, when you guys where taken, the cloud threw back the ring." He handed Bakura the ring.

Bakura put on the ring and smiled, "Thanks Jackal." He then kissed Marik's cheek and Marik blushed a bit.

Ryou thought of something very important, "Where's Amane? Is she alright? What happened?"

Ryou would have asked about 20 more questions but Malik's lips on his stopped him, after a moment Malik pulled back, "Relax Angel, she's safe with Mokuba."

Both Bakura and Ryou relax at the bit of information.

"So we don't even know your name." Saki told the figure.

The figure looked at Saki, "I never gave my name to anyone before."

Saki raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

The figure nodded, "Now seems like a time to start, I'm Ren." Ren pulled of her hood to show her face, she had black hair with pink streaks that look natural that reach just passed her shoulders and pink cat eyes that matched her streaks.

Saki smiled, "I'm Saki, so why did you help Anzu?"

Ren raised an eyebrow at Saki, "Anzu?"

"Anzu is the crazy psycho bitch that you're helping." Saki answered.

Ren laughed a bit, "Anzu summoned me threw a bracelet."

Saki got curious, "So what are you then?"

"I'm a 900 year old vengeance demon." Ren said.

"A vengeance demon?" Asked Saki.

"That's what I started calling my self, about 900 years ago I was just a spell caster, but one day I cot my boyfriend cheating on me and I turned him into a troll that ran threw our village and the villagers killed him. That's when I decided that anyone that hurts someone that loves them should get what's coming to them." Ren explained.

Saki looked at Ren, "Two questions, one you don't look 900 years old and two these guys love each other why did they need to get what's coming to them?"

Ren sighed, "First magic is amazing and second Anzu told me to give them what's coming to them but I sensed the love and told her about the plan to try and break there hearts but as I thought it did not work."

Saki smiled, "That's was really nice of you and smart too."

Ren blushed a bit, "Thanks but you don't know how many people girls mostly, that hate some guy that broke there heart when the girl is crazy."

Saki laughed at Ren's words.

"How much longer till we get to Anzu?" Honda asked.

Ren told them, "Almost there." After a few more doors passing them Ren stopped in front of a door that was closed. "The crazy bitch is in here."

Marik, Atem and Yami stepped in front of the door and with shadow magic blow it open. Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Ya she'll never find out we're here." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Marik, Atem and Yami did not even look at Kaiba but just marched in to the room. The others very quickly followed the three very pissed of spirits.

Anzu turned around at the sound of the door being ripped of its hinges to see Atem, Marik and Yami looking ready to kill, quickly followed by Kaiba, Honda, Malik, Bakura, Jou, Otogi, Ryou, Yugi, Heba, that bitch that beat her at DDR and her 'Lackey'. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

Bakura growled, "Sorry we didn't get that memo." All four millennium items started to glow with the eye appearing on the yamis foreheads'. At this moment Saki made her move.

Anzu started to back up but the table behind her stopped that plan, she turned around and saw the bracelet on her wrist, "Ren you better help me out."

Ren laughed, "No I don't anymore, my job is done."

Anzu started to growl, "How dare you." Anzu took off the bracelet and was just about to throw the bracelet but a hand stopped her, she looked behind her to see Saki holding her wrist.

"Did you miss me?" Saki winked at her then grabbed the bracelet, "I'll take that, thank you."

Anzu was so shocked that she did not realize that the four yamis where right by her till Atem spoke, "So you tried to kill our loved ones," Anzu turned her head to see four pissed off yamis ready to kill her.

"Scared?" Marik chuckled that voice sent shivers down Anzu's spine, "You should be."

Then four of them grabbed Anzu and dragger her into the shadow realm. The other's had a look of relief on there faces; Saki walked over to Ren, "Here."

Ren looked at the bracelet, "What?"

Saki smiled, "You should be in charged of your life not who ever find this bracelet, here." She grabbed Ren's right hand and put the bracelet on.

Ren smiled, "Thanks."

The four yamis returned form the shadow realm, Marik chuckled, "That was fun."

"Guys," Everyone looked at Jou, "can we get out of this place please?" The rest nodded.

"Where are we, exactly?" Saki questioned.

Ren blushed, "Oh ya, I never told you guys where we are," she let out a nervous chuckle, "we're in an old building out of Domino City, that I morphed with my magic."

Everyone looked at Ren, Ryou spoke, "Wow that must use up a lot of magic?"

Ren shock her head, "Not really." She started to walk out of the room, she turned around to see everyone looking at her, "What? I thought you guys wanted to leave?"

The group chuckled and followed Ren, after about 5 minutes of walking, Ren stopped walking, then other stopped and she pointed to a door that was open, "Here's the exit."

Malik sighed, "Thank Ra, this place is annoying."

Everyone made there way to the door, when it slammed shut and the building changed into a long hallway with stone walls, flooring and roof, the door vanished and replaced by a key floating on a stone tablet. The group was on a starting mat type place just out side the hallway.

The guys and Saki looked at Ren, Ren looked at them with a pleading look, "It wasn't me I swear."

Seto sighed, "Now what?"

Bakura looked around the newly remodelled room and started to laugh, everyone looked at him with confusion and worry on there faces, Marik was of course the first to ask anything, "Kura, are you okay?"

Bakura clamed down after a moment, "Ya I'm fine," he sighed, "Did she really forget that I'm the King of Thieves, "he shook his head, "pathetic."

"Bakura what the hell are you talking about?" asked Yami.

Bakura looked highly amused, "This is a trap that Anzu set up for us, as soon as we step forward to get the key, which I guess is the only way to leave, "he took a step forward into the hallway then jumped back, as soon as he jumped back a wall of spears fly by him, the others gasped out in terror and surprise. Bakura turned back to the group unharmed, "You set off a trap."

Otogi blinked a couple of times, "So how do we get the key?" The others nodded still a little dumb founded by what Bakura just did.

Bakura and the rest of the group looked at the hallway to see the obstacle of traps come to life.

Bakura's smile faded, "This is new."

Otogi blinked a couple of times, "So how do we get the key?" Repeating his earlier question, the others nodded dumb founded by the obstacle of traps.

Saki and Bakura used twin power even though there not twins, "The pattern." They turned to each other, "You see it too?"

Heba spoke for the group, "What pattern?"

Saki pointed to the obstacle, "That pattern."

Bakura smiled, "Watch and learn." He turned to Saki. "Would you like to join me then?"

Saki nodded, "I love too."

Bakura and Saki walked back to the hallway and before they entered both took a few deep breaths; Bakura spoke, "Just like old times."

Saki smirked, "Ready?"

Bakura answered, "Always."

With that they both ran into the hallway, the group watched at Saki and Bakura dodged every trap with some acrobatic moves and grabbed the key the stone hallway changed back into the old building and the door was open.

Atem smiled, "I'm impressed you two, well done." The others nodded in agreement.

"Ya I could have never done that." Yami added.

Saki smiled, "Thanks, now let's get out of this crazy building." Again the others nodded in agreement and left. The group formed a circle and started to talk.

Ren chuckled and everyone looked at her, "This has been fun, but now I have to go live my life." She raised her arm to start a teleportation spell but Saki stopped her.

"Ren, why don't you stay?" Saki asked.

Ren smiled at Saki and started to walk towards her and stopped in front of her and grabbed her right arm where she had a thick bracelet on and took it off. Ren then took of her bracelet and put Saki's on her wrist and her bracelet on Saki's wrist, "As a promise to come back, till then see you all again." She started to walk off and slowing vanishes from sight with magic.

Everyone was shocked till Kaiba walked over holding his cell phone.

Bakura turned to Yami, "Was the great Prince of Egypt prising the King of Thieves?"

Yami shrugged his shoulder, Bakura growled at that.

Malik turned to Saki, "Where did you learn to move like that?"

Saki laughed a bit still looking at the bracelet, "I've been in dance since I was 4 plus a bit of marshal arts with Ryu-Ryu."

Everyone looked at Otogi, "You took marshal arts?"

Otogi blushed, "I'm only a 3rd degree black belt in marshal arts, and so is Kiki."

Jou got an idea, "Hey how about a fight, Honda and me versus the Otogi twins?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Jou, Saki smiled and looked at the group, "I'm up for that, What about you Ryu-Ryu?"

Otogi shrugged, "If Honda's up for that, then why not."

Honda looked torn, Ryou spoke, "Jou why would Honda fight his boyfriend and his boyfriend's sister?"

Jou thought for a moment, "You're right, Honda Otogi you don't have to fight."

Honda and Otogi's eyes lit up, "Really?" Both asked.

Saki added, "Ya I'll just kick Jou's ass by my self."

Jou nodded, "Ya what she sai-Hey I'll be the one kicking your ass."

Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Atem, Yami, Heba, Yugi Otogi and Honda all chuckled then moved out of the way to watch the fight better, Yugi looked at Jou and Saki, "I hope they don't hurt them selves, oh I hate violence."

Yami pulled his hikari closer to him, "Its okay Little One."

The two started to fight and it was just getting good when Kaiba came back and saw what position Saki and Jou where in but this point; Saki was on her back with Jou in between her legs with her legs wrapped around his waist, and Jou had Saki's hands pinned at her head. Needless to say Kaiba walked in on a very bad time, "What the hell is this?"

Everyone's heads shot over to where Kaiba was standing and he was not to happy. Jou and Saki looked at there position and blushed and quickly got off each other, Jou then turned to Kaiba, "Seto we where fight and that's how it ended up like that, I swear." His eyes where pleading for forgiveness.

Kaiba looked at Jou and after a moment Kaiba's body relaxed, "Puppy get over here."

Jou ran to his man and they kissed, cat calls where heard from there friends, they pulled apart, Jou looked at there friends, "Really guys? Cat calls."

The group laughed, Atem spoke, "Speaking of calls, who did you call Kaiba?"

Kaiba resting on Jou answered, "Mokuba, he's coming to pick us up in 10."

Saki started to laugh, and everyone look at her, her brother asked the question, "Kiki are you okay?"

Saki calmed down, "Ya, I just remember a very funny call."

Malik got curios, "And what call would that be?"

Saki sighed, "The one where I figured out Ryu-Ryu was gay."

Otogi got nervous, "What are you talking about?"

Saki smiled, "The one where I was telling you about my job with Pegasus a got distracted and you forgot to press the end button." Both Otogi and Honda blushed, and everyone else was killing them selves laughing. The guys calmed down a little the Saki copied her brother's voice, "Do you need some help with those, Handsome?" this made the guys laugh harder, Otogi and Honda not so much, Saki continued, "Strip? Like this? Or... this? Or...this?" After that; Marik, Bakura, Atem, Yami, Jou and Malik where all on the floor laughing, Ryou, Heba, Yugi and Kaiba where on a knee and Honda and Otogi wished they where somewhere else. Saki was looking victorious.

After about 5 minutes the laugher and blushing died down.

"Onii-chan, Aniki!"

"Nii-sama, everyone."

They all look over to see Mokuba and Amane running at them, at full blast. Mokuba ran to Kaiba and Jou while Amane ran to Ryou and Bakura and glomped (tackle hug) them.

Mokuba looked at his brother, "I'm glad to see you guys are alright."

Kaiba ruffled Mokuba's hair, "I'm glad too."

Amane had Ryou and Bakura in a death grip hug, "I thought I lost you guys, don't you two ever do that again."

Ryou and Bakura hugged Amane, Bakura also ruffled Amane's hair, "Sorry Ochibi, It will never happen again."

Amane looked up at Ryou and Bakura, "Promise?"

Ryou smiled, "Promise."

Amane smiled. Kaiba called to everyone, "Come on guys let's go."

Everyone started to walk to the limo, after a moment or two Atem said something, "Guys we forgot to ask Ren how she stopped our magic."

The Yami and Marik groaned, Yami spoke, "You're right."

Marik added, "Damm it."

Bakura looked at his fellow yamis, "What are you guys talking about?"

Atem sighed, "When we where trapped in the theatre the millennium items didn't work."

"That's what Ren said." Yami added.

The ukes nodded in understanding what he just said, Saki turn to look at Kaiba better, "So Kaiba when do you what to answer the questions?"

Everyone got a little confused till they remember the outfits Saki was making, Kaiba smiled, "How about now?"

Saki nodded then fronded, "My sketch book is in my guitar case."

Amane shock her head, "No, it's right here, I grabbed it before Mokuba and I left the Mansion." Amane pasted Saki her case.

Saki's smiled along with most of the people in the limo returned, while Jou's faded, Saki giggled, "Thank you Amane-chan." She opened her case and pulled out her sketch book and IPod, she passed the IPod to Amane and Mokuba, "Amane-chan you know what to do."

Mokuba looked confused, Amane turned to look at him, "Saki-nee-san doesn't what us to hear what they're talking about so she wants us to listen to music to not hear them."

Mokuba nodded then glared at his brother, "And why didn't you come up with that plan for all the time I heard things from you guys?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I'm being more teenager like you suggested, so that includes bugging little siblings." Then smiled at Mokuba, Mokuba returned the smile with a glare but it was half hearted and a smirk soon came to his face.

Saki giggled at the two siblings, "I hate to ruin this family moment but I what to finish my sketches, I have the final touches on everyone's but Jou's and only because I need Kaiba's opinion to start it properly."

Kaiba nodded, "So what are the questions?"

The ukes minus Jou grinned at Jou, while Jou wished he was somewhere else, the semes all smiled at Jou's obvious discomfort, Amane was very amused and Mokuba looked confused.

Saki smiled, "First question, what is the best colour on Jou?"

Jou with no emotion in his voice answered, "Green."

Kaiba with a huge smiled answered, "Pink."

Jou blushed and squealed out, "Seto."

Kaiba shrugged and still smiled like the Chestier Cat, "What the maids outfit looked very hot on you Puppy."

Jou blushed five shades deeper, "That is not something you say in public Seto."

Saki snickered and wrote something on a new page, "And what clothes look best on Jou?"

Kaiba just opened his mouth when Jou's hands snapped over it, Seto raised an eyebrow, and Jou thought of the best thing to say, "Seto remember everyone sees this outfit not just you." Jou removed his hands from Kaiba's mouth.

Kaiba thought for a moment and smirked, "Okay Puppy."

Jou new that smirk, and it end with him wearing something very sexy outfit, but shrugged it off for now to answer Saki's question, "Jeans, t-shirts and jackets."

Saki wrote something down, "Okay and snug or baggy?"

Jou shrugged, "Snug's fine."

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "Okay last question what are your nicknames for each other?"

Jou sighed, "Dragon."

Kaiba pulled Jou closer, "Puppy." Jou blushed three shades deeper, he looked at Seto and sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

Saki nodded and wrote something down, "Okay now I can finish the designs." Saki started to draw. Everyone returned to there conversations after about 5 minutes Saki's head shot up, everyone stopped there conversations and looked at Saki, "I don't have any of my equipment with me."

Otogi knowing what his sister was talking about, "That means you can't make the outfits."

The semes started to panic a bit, all talking at once, Mokuba looked out the window to see the Mansion, he gasped and turned to his brother, "Nee-sama."

Everyone went quiet Kaiba looked at his little brother, "Yes Mokuba?"

Mokuba replied, "Is there not a sewing room in the mansion?"

Kaiba thought for a moment, "Yes." He turned to Saki, "Do you want to use that?"

Saki open and closed her mouth a couple of times before answering, "I appreciate the offer but I would like to see the room first before I can make my decision."

Kaiba nodded, "Far enough."

The driver told Kaiba that they are here and opened to door and the group walked to the sewing room.

Kaiba opened the door to the sewing room and Saki walked in and looked around. Everyone waited for Saki to say anything. After about 5 minutes of Saki muttering to herself and touching almost everything in the room she turned to look at the group at the door all waiting for a answer, "I'll take it, thanks Kaiba for letting me use the space."

Kaiba shrugged, "We never use this room anyway and the outfit for my Puppy should be thanks enough." Kaiba pulled Jou closer to him.

Jou protested, "Seto." Then sighed and relaxed in to his embrace.

Marik asked, "When can you start working Saki?"

Saki bit her lip, "After this place gets a good cleaning, everything in here as a layer of dust."

Kaiba nodded, "I'll have the maids up here to clean imminently."

Saki smiled, "Thanks and Fluffy, Jou, Ryu-Ryu, Yugi, Heba and Ryou time to go shopping."

The ukes all in sync answered, "Shopping?"

Saki nodded, "Yes shopping I need you guys there to pick out, try on, you know all that fun stuff." Her expression changed from a happy one to a dangerous one, "And I won't take no for an answer." The ukes just shut there mouths and nodded, Saki's expression changed back to a happy one, "Good now let's go."

Kaiba stopped Saki before she got anywhere, "Saki."

Saki turned to look at Kaiba and everyone else looked at Kaiba also, Saki spoke, "Yes?"

Kaiba pulled out his wallet, then pulled a credit card with the Kaiba Corporation logo on it, and handed it to Saki, "Here, anything you buy is on me."

Saki's eyes went twice there normal size, "Really?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yes now go and shop."

Saki was just about to protest but Heba and Bakura grabbed Saki and started to drag her down the hallway, the other ukes followed and Heba turned his head at look at the semes, Mokuba and Amane, "See you guys later." And just like that they where gone.

Amane turned to the group, "So what are we going to do? Saki-nee-san's shopping trips take a while."

Yami asked, "How about a game?"

Everyone nodded, Amane asked, "How about hide and go seek tag? This Mansion is big enough to have a great game." Everyone mutter in agreement. "So who is going to be it?"

* * *

A/N- next two chapters hide and go seek tag and shopping.


	12. Tag and Shopping

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

With the semes and the little siblings

Everyone in the hallway called, "Not it." They all looked at each other with planning eyes, just asking for someone to speak.

Yami took that challenge, "How about we race to the front door last one there is it?"

Everyone nodded, Amane turned to Marik, "Marik-san?"

Marik squatted down to Amane, "Yes Amane-chan?"

Amane whispered something to Marik, he grinned and whispered something back to Amane and both nodded and shook hands. Everyone saw this and thought nothing of it, what evil could those two do.

They all lined up and Mokuba started them, "Ready...on your marks...get set...GO!"

They all took off running except Marik, Amane ran behind Malik and Yami and jumped at them and with her right arm grabbed Yami's left leg and with her left arm grabbed Malik's right leg and all three went down. The two guys yelped out in surprise and terror and the fell and with amazing reflexes Amane let go of the two and braced her fall with her arms and rolled a bit. The two Kaiba's, Honda and Atem all looked back to see Yami with the puzzle by his head and Malik both in pain on the floor with Amane in between the two holding her hand up and Marik taking off, grabbed Amane's hand, pulled her on his back and run past the six guys, all at a fluent motion. The competitive edge to the four still standing guys made them run to catch Marik and Amane. Malik and Yami looked up to see everyone turning the corner and pain aside these two got up and ran to catch up.

Marik and Amane got to the front door first fallowed by Kaiba, Atem and Honda. Only a couple seconds was Mokuba he was very fast for his age from running away from kidnappers all the time. Rounding the last corner was Malik and Yami both tied for last.

Marik finally burst out laughing at what Amane did, Kaiba, Atem Honda and Mokuba soon followed Marik's lead, Malik and Yami pouted and glared at Amane, Amane gave them the puppy dog eyes that where laced with innocents. Malik and Yami stopped glaring at Amane but still pouted.

Once everyone calmed down Amane asked a question, "So who is it? Both Yami-san and Malik-san tied for last."

Yami and Malik returned the glare on Amane, Honda saved her, "How about Yami and Malik do rock paper scissors to see who's it?"

Malik and Yami nodded and did a quick game of rock paper scissors, Yami won and Malik counter to 50 and when he counted the rest ran to hind.

Malik looked around to see if anybody was close by him and fond no one, _'Damm,'_ so Malik walked as quietly as he could to the living room, looked around and found no one, _'This may get fun.'_ Malik made his way to the kitchen and looked for his friends and found Atem or Yami's hair just sticking out from beside the counter. Malik being as quiet as he could slowly made his way over to what he guessed was behind one of the twins of the puzzles and peeked around the counter to find Atem and he was looking to other way, _'Score.'_ Malik got ready to jump on Atem and Malik jumped and tackled Atem to the ground. Atem made a yelp in surprise and turned his head to find Malik on him, Malik laughed, "Got you," then he yelled, "Okay everyone I cot Atem come out."

Everyone slowing came out of hiding and meet at the front door; Atem counted to 50 and started to look for the others, he looked around to see if anybody was there and there was no one, _'Well it can't be too easy.'_ Atem looked in the kitchen, _'Maybe Malik is in there thinking that it would be the last place I'd look for him.'_ Atem opened the door to the kitchen and looked around and found no one, he pouted and looked in another room, which turned out to be Mokuba's game room. Atem look around to see in anybody was here, under the curtains where a pair of feet, Atem slowly made his way over to the person behind the curtain and wrapped his arms around the person in a hug, "Found you." The person behind the curtain sighed and moved to curtain to show there face, it was Honda. Atem chuckled, "Nice try," then yelled, "I cot Honda come out."

One by one they meet up but the front door, Honda counted to 50 and started to look around for anybody close to him and found no one. He looked in the living room, kitchen, and the game room and found no one; he sighed and looked in one of the closets opened it and Marik fell from closet. Honda chuckled and put his hand on Marik's shoulder, "That was an interesting way of coming out of the closet." He yelled, "Found Marik come out."

The group meet up by the front door and Marik counted to 50 and went to find anybody, he checked to kitchen, living room, closet, and game room he found no one. Marik sighed then heard the sound of faint typing; Marik followed the sound to one of door out of the ridicules amount in this place. And with a silent push of the door, Marik found Kaiba typing about on his computer. Kaiba looked up to see Marik at the door and quickly saved what ever he was doing and as Kaiba was doing that Marik walked straight to Kaiba, and just as Marik reach for Kaiba, Kaiba took off running. Marik smiled, he loved the chase and ran after Kaiba and just as both rounded the last corner before the front door, Marik tackled Kaiba to the ground. Kaiba glared at the crazed yami on top of him and Marik laughed, "That was fun." Then yelled, "Guys I cot Kaiba come out."

Everyone came out of hiding and meet by the front door, Kaiba started to count to 50 then went looking for the crazy people he called friends. He looked in the kitchen, closet, Mokuba's game room, his office and found no one. Kaiba back tracked and looked in the living room and found Mokuba hiding behind one of the couches, with ninja like stealth he snuck up behind his brother and picked him up.

Mokuba yelped in terror and surprise and turned to see his captive, "Nee-sama that's not funny."

Kaiba laughed at his little brother, "It was for me.", he then yelled, "Come out guys I cot Mokuba."

The guys and Amane come out of hiding and made there way to the front door and Mokuba started to count to 50 and then tried to find them, he looked in the living room, the kitchen, his game room, the closet, his brother's office and found no one. So he then tried the library and looked around and saw a glimpse of someone in the shadows, _'Only three people in this game would use shadows.'_ Mokuba made it look like he was checking somewhere else but then sprinted to the person in the shadows and tackled them, it was Yami. Yami was shocked that Mokuba of all people found him. Mokuba looked to see who he cot and started to laugh then yelled out, "Everyone I cot Yami come out."

Both boys heard people running in the hall ways and soon enough everyone but Amane ran into the room and saw Mokuba on Yami, a chorus of remarks we heard, "Yami got cot." "I have to see this." "Mokuba cot you." And "No way in hell this is happening."

Yami sighed, "Yes Mokuba got me big whop."

Mokuba laughed, "Come on let's go to the front door." The group made there way to the front door to find Amane looking a bit bored.

Amane looked at the group, "How about we up the anti?"

Honda raised an eyebrow, "Up the anti?"

(I don't know the Japanese money very well so I'm using Canadian)

Amane nodded, "Since I'm the only one that has not got cot yet, we each place a 20 dollar bet so that's 160 dollar pot and who ever finds me first gets it but if no one can find me by the time Onii-chan and them come back I get it, deal?" They guys looked at each other uncertainly in there eyes, Amane sighed, "Don't worry about stealing 20 dollar from me; you would have won it fair and square." Amane pulled a coin bag from her dress pocket and pulled out a 20 and put it on the coffee table in the living, "Are you guys in?"

Yami grabbed his wallet and put a 20 over Amane's, "I'm in."

Marik shrugged and pulled out his wallet and put a 20 over Yami's, "Why not."

Kaiba pulled out his wallet and placed a 20 over Marik's, "This is the only time you guys well ever catch me gambling."

Atem sighed then shrugged, "What the hell." and pulled out his wallet and placed a 20 over Kaiba.

Malik grinned and pull out his wallet and put down a 20 over Atem's, "I'm in."

Honda sighed, "I'm going to regret this some how." He pulled out his wallet and put the money on the table.

Mokuba bit his lip, "It's only 20." Then pulled out his wallet and place the money with the others.

Amane smiled, "And I should get a bigger head start because there are seven and one of me." The group nodded, "So how about count to 100 instead of 50?" The group mutter an agreement. "Okay so let's get started."

The group turned to start counting and Amane took off to hide. Once the guys where done counting they went looking for Amane.

With the ukes and Saki once they got to the mall

Saki led the ukes to the leather store, Heba asked, "Saki why are we heading to the leather store first?"

Saki smiled, "Because I want to see the pants on some of you guys first before I can get the top and shoes, not to mention accessories."

Everyone nodded; Jou spoke, "What ever works for you."

The group entered the store and Saki saw a pair of white leather pants with dark blue stitching with pocket in the front and back and ran to them and grabbed them, "Fluffy," Bakura looked at Saki along with the rest of the group, "Try those on."

Saki showed the group the pants and Bakura grabbed them, "Nice." Then went to go change into them.

The group waited for Bakura to come out of the change room, after a minute or two Bakura came out and everyone gasped; the pants hugged his legs in all the right places and looked damm good on him. Saki smiled, "Spin." Bakura did a spin, "Sparky is not going to keep his off you in those."

Bakura blushed, "Ya thanks Saki."

Saki got a mischievous grin, "Oh don't thank me yet, we still have to get more, but anyway change back while I help the others." Bakura nodded and closed the door. Saki turned to the rest of the guys and was just about to open her mouth but in stead ran off again.

Otogi laughed, "Now what?" the group turned to see Saki grabbing a few more leather pants from what the guys could tell all where black.

Saki threw one pair at Heba, another at Yugi and the last one at her brother, "Try them on."

The three guys chuckled and went to go change; Bakura came back out with the white leather pants on his arm and saw that three guys where missing, "Where are Yugi, Heba and Otogi?"

Ryou pointed to the change rooms, "Trying on pants, you just missed them."

Bakura nodded, and the three guys trying on pants came out from the change room.

Yugi had a pair of black leather pants with dark blue stitching with pockets and hugged his legs in all the right places.

Heba had a pair of black leather pants with dark purple stitching with pockets and hugged his legs in all the right places.

Otogi had a pair of black leather pants with red stitching with pockets and hugged his legs in all the right places.

Saki smiled, "Spin." The three guys did a spin, "Damm I'm good at this."

The guys laughed and Yugi, Heba and Otogi went to go change back into the regular leather pants. Once done Saki turned to Jou and Ryou, "Do you guys want to try on any leather pants?"

Jou smiled, "With your luck at picking out them sure." Ryou blushed a bit a nodded.

Saki smiled and looked a round the store after a moment ran to a section in the store. She came back with two pairs of pants and pasted one to Jou and one to Ryou. They both went into the change room to try them on. After a minute or two both Jou and Ryou come out, Jou had a pair of black leather pants with green stitching with pockets and hugged his legs in all the right places and Ryou had a pair of black leather pants with little blue stitching with pockets and hugged his legs in all the right places. Before Saki could even ask they did a spin, Saki giggled, "So what do you think?"

Jou smiled, "No wonder you guys where leather so much, it's nice."

"Are you guys going with leather or jeans?" Saki asked.

Jou and Ryou looked in the mirror after a moment both replied, "Leather."

Saki laughed, "Okay then change and I'll pay," she pulled out the credit card that Kaiba gave her, "thanks to Kaiba." The guys laughed a bit, Jou and Ryou went to go change back to there jeans. Once done Saki paid for the six pairs of leather pants, and then went to the shoe store.

Saki turned to the guys, "Let's find you guys some shoes."

(The pants are the only clothing detail I'm going to give you till later on in the story.)

After sometime all the ukes had some shoes, shirts and accessories, they made there way home in the car they borrowed from Kaiba. The shopping trip took about an hour thanks to Saki's luck at finding the perfect clothing and accessories the first try. Saki parked the car on the Kaiba's drive way and the group grabbed there bags and made it to the front door. Saki because her arms only had one bag and the other's had two or more bags, she opened the door with Jou's key that Kaiba gave him.

Once entering the mansion Saki called, "I brought back you're men." This caused the ukes to giggle a bit.

The ukes and Saki heard a chorus of groans of disappointment, the ukes got a shoot of jealousy and shouted in sync, "What was that?"

The semes as fast as there legs could carry them ran to the entrance of the mansion, and shouted in sync, "We can explain." They entered the room panting and saw the ukes and Saki's arms crossed and tapping there right foot.

Saki spoke for them, "Well we're waiting?"

The semes pushed Malik forward to explain, Malik turned to the semes and glared at them, he sighed and spoke up, "We where playing hide and go seek tag and we found everyone but Amane-chan. So she decided to 'up the anti' as she called it , so we each placed 20 bucks into a pot and if anyone of us could find her before you guys came back, they would win the pot. But if nun of us fined her, she wins."

Honda sighed, "And nun of us found her so she won the pot."

Saki started to laugh after a moment, "Of course Amane-chan won, so has never been found."

Other then Ryou and Bakura everyone else gasped out in surprise at what Saki just said a chorus of, "What?" was just heard.

Mokuba came into the room to see everyone but Ryou, Bakura and Saki in shook, "What happened here?"

Ryou giggled, "The guys here just found out that Ochibi has never been found in hide and go seek tag before."

Mokuba was in shook first then started to laugh, "She tricked us, brilliant."

Everyone, one by one started to laugh, a cell phone ringing broke threw the laughter, and Ryou looked at his phone and pressed talk, "Hello?" Ryou smiled, "Amane, uh where are you?" after a moment Ryou moved his phone in front of him and pressed the speaker button.

Amane's voice filled the room, "Can you guys hear me?"

Bakura answered, "Yes Ochibi we can hear you."

Amane replied, "Good so Malik-san, Marik-san, Yami-san, Atem-san, Kaiba-san, Mokuba and Honda-san did I win?" The group could hear the smirk in Amane's voice.

Saki and the ukes giggled a bit, Mokuba smiled and shock his head and the semes growled a bit and answered, "Yes Amane-chan you won."

Amane giggled, "Thank you."

After a minute or two Amane entered the room with a big smile on her face, and walked over to the money on the table and took it and put it in her coin purse. Her brothers and Saki all burst out laughing again, the other ukes and Mokuba all followed suit after a moment. The semes looked like some one kicked there pride and that someone was a little girl.

Amane looked over at the semes and went over to them and she hugged Marik, "Sorry for hurting all you guys' pride."

Marik smiled and ruffled Amane's hair, "It's alright Amane-chan," Marik chuckled, "You tackling Yami and Malik make up for it."

Atem, Kaiba and Honda started laughing and Malik and Yami glared at Marik and Amane. The ukes and Saki stopped laughing and Mokuba kept laughing.

Once everyone calmed down Bakura asked, "What you mean Ochibi tackled Yami and Malik?"

Marik and Atem looked at each other and in sync said, "We'll show you."

Malik and Yami got a scared look and ran to Marik and Atem, Malik ran to Marik and Yami ran to Atem. Both spoke, "You can't do that."

Marik and Atem laugh and shock there heads in a 'no' matter. Marik pulled the millennium rod from behind his back and both his and Atem's items started to glow and grey/white cloud appeared on one of the walls.

A video of the semes and little siblings all in a semi circle, in the video everyone looked at each other and said, "Not it."

Then looked at each other, Yami spoke, "How about we race to the front door last one there is it?"

Everyone nodded, Amane turned to Marik, "Marik-san?"

Marik squatted down to Amane, "Yes Amane-chan?"

Amane whispered something to Marik, he grinned and whispered something back to Amane and both nodded and shook hands.

The ukes and Saki raised an eyebrow at this; the Kaiba's, Marik, Atem and Honda started to snicker and Yami and Malik where wishing they where somewhere else.

On the screen, they all lined up and Mokuba started them, "Ready...on your marks...get set...GO!"

They all took off running except Marik, Amane ran behind Malik and Yami and jumped at them and with her right arm grabbed Yami's left leg and with her left arm grabbed Malik's right leg and all three went down. The two guys yelped out in surprise and terror and the fell and with amazing reflexes Amane let go of the two and braced her fall with her arms and rolled a bit. The two Kaiba's, Honda and Atem all looked back to see Yami with the puzzle by his head and Malik both in pain on the floor with Amane in between the two holding her hand up and Marik taking off, grabbed Amane's hand, pulled her on his back and run past the six guys, all at a fluent motion. The competitive edge to the four still standing guys made them run to catch Marik and Amane. Malik and Yami looked up to see everyone turning the corner and pain aside these two got up and ran to catch up.

Marik and Amane got to the front door first fallowed by Kaiba, Atem and Honda. Only a couple seconds was Mokuba he was very fast for his age from running away from kidnappers all the time. Rounding the last corner was Malik and Yami both tied for last.

The cloud vanished and Saki and the ukes started to chuckle and that turned into fall out laughter after a minute.

Ryou and Yugi tried to stop laughing by covering there mouths with there hands but failed. After calming down enough to speak; both put down there bags and Ryou walked over to Malik and pulled him into a hug and buried his face in his chest, Yugi did the same thing with Yami.

Both Yami and Malik could feel there loved ones shaking from laughter, and it brought a sad smile to their faces.

Amane walked over to Yami and Malik and tapped there sides with her fingers, both looked at her, "Sorry for tripping you guys." How she said it, she did sound truly sorry for what she did.

Ryou and Yugi let go of there loved ones and Yami ruffled Amane's hair, "It's alright Amane-chan."

Malik squatted down to Amane and hugged her, she whispered to Malik, "Welcome to the family."

Malik pulled back and smiled at Amane, "Thanks Amane-chan."

Amane smiled and shook her head, "Drop the chan Malik-Onii-chan and some with you Marik-Onii-chan."

Both Marik and Malik smiled and nodded. Saki turned to the ukes, "Okay now that there distracted we can get by them with our bags."

Everyone burst out laughing at Saki, but never the less the ukes grabbed there bags and went to the sewing room Kaiba lent Saki. The semes and little siblings followed the ukes and Saki to the room. The semes went to the respectful uke and tried to see into there bags, Saki saw this and grabbed a near by rule, (when the ukes and Saki was gone the maids cleaned the room and Kaiba bought some very nice fabric and sewing equipment) and smacked each seme's hand and spoke "If any of you guys see the outfits before I give the okay there will be hell to pay, got that?"

The semes rubbed there now sore hand and mutter an understanding. The ukes besides Otogi looked shocked, while Otogi snickered a bit, "Always protective of your outfits Kiki."

Saki shrugged, "What can I say." She hit the ruler on her hand like a gang member with a bat, "Can't break those kinds of habits."

The semes showed a bit of fear on there faces, the ukes where scared for there men and the little siblings were worried for the big brothers. Otogi grabbed Honda's arm and dragged him out of the sewing room, "I'll keep Honda out of your hair for a bit."

The other ukes said something along the lines of what Otogi said, and dragged there men out of the room, Jou dragged both Kaiba's out and Ryou and Bakura dragged Amane out with Marik and Malik.

Saki looked around the sewing room and explored too, so found where the maids put her guitar and pulled out her IPod and started to listen to it, she was dancing to the music and muttering the lyrics. She went to each bag and found out whose was whose and labelled them. She then went to her bag and put it on her counter top by the sewing machines. She pulled out her phone and turned off her IPod, when they were saving the ukes for Anzu she got the semes phone numbers, _'Now to start faze two of the outfits.'_ She found Kaiba on her list and pressed talk and waited for a moment.

"Hello?"

Saki smiled, "Hey Kaiba, are you by Jou?"

"Just one moment." After a moment the voice returned, "Not anymore why?"

Saki rolled her eyes, "I need to talk to you for the second outfit, you know the one you get full control over."

Saki looked up to see Kaiba enter the room, "Here is what I was thinking for my Pup to wear." Saki giggled and Kaiba continued to talk.

(I won't give these outfits out just yet.)

After both agreed on the outfit Kaiba left and Saki called the other semes and got there ideas and compromised with them she closed her phone both her phone and IPod needed to be charged. Saki looked at her watch to check the time, 11:38 pm. Saki sighed, "Shit what should I do? This is not my place to crash or is it," She sighed again, "I really should have talked with Kaiba better about this plan." Saki tapped her pencil on her sketch book; she looked at the book, "Might as while finish the sketches." She went to work and after finishing she passed out over her book with her pencil by her hand.

* * *

A/N- so how was that? I made Amane so evil and sweet. More drama and secrets in the next chapter.


	13. Secerts and Healing

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**A/N- Sorry for got to add way back in the beginning of the story Marik does not have his cape on, and please Review if anybody is reading this, I would like to know if anybody is and what they think of it.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

* * *

The next day (about 8:30 am)

Everyone met up at the Kaiba's Mansion after Otogi phoning everyone telling them he has not seen Saki since he left the Mansion. Everyone was dressed like they where yesterday but Heba who had a pair of dark jeans and black tank top on with his chocker and bracelets and Amane who had a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt on.

Yugi asked, "Did you try her cell phone?"

Otogi nodded, "Yes and she's not answering, hell it's not even ringing its going straight to voice mail."

Honda pulled his man closer to him and tried to relax him just a bit, "We'll find her."

Otogi just nodded not trusting his voice; Ryou looked at Bakura, "Bakura do you think you could use the ring to find Saki?"

Everyone looked at Bakura, Bakura thought for a moment, "It may work but I'll need help."

Atem, Yami and Marik all nodded and the four sat in circle on the floor, they joined hands and the magic flowed threw them; the items started to glow and the third eyes appeared to everyone in the room on the yamis foreheads. Soon the yamis and items stopped glowing, the yamis still had there hands join with one an other, it looked like they where talking with each other after sometime the yamis got up and Atem spoke, "Follow us."

The four started to walk towards the center of the house; the others looked confused but followed anyway, after some walking the yamis stopped in front of a door. Marik chuckled a bit, "In here."

Mokuba looked around, "Is that not the sewing room door?"

Yami pushed the door open trying not to make too much noise, Yami reviled Saki sleeping in a chair with her head on the table, the group laughed a bit and Otogi sighed and almost fell over if Honda was not there to catch him, "Bright Eyes you okay?"

Otogi smiled and nodded, "Ya just Kiki had me worried sick."

Heba smiled, "No kidding."

Otogi chose to ignore that remark and moved to wake his sister. He squatted down to look at Saki's face, he gently shock her shoulder, "Kiki time to get up."

Saki groaned and opened her eyes, "You should know the best that me and mornings don't mix." Sleep laced in her voice, Otogi laughed and straightened up, Saki yawned and tried to sit up but winched in pain.

Otogi stopped laughing, "You okay?" crouching down to Saki.

Saki smiled, "Don't worry a quick healing spell will do the trick."

Otogi's eyes went to the size of dinner plates when a green light surrounded Saki he turned to his friends hoping they did not just see and hear what is happening, but luck had other plans as everyone hear and saw what Saki just said and did.

The light on Saki vanished and she looked around, "This is not my sewing room," her voice trailed off, "Oh ya this is Kaiba's." She looked over to her brother, "Are you okay Ryu-Ryu?" Otogi just grabbed Saki's head and moved it to see the gang at the door; her eyes went the same size as her brother's, "Um," she let out a nervous chuckle, "How much of that did you see and hear?"

Bakura smiled, "All of it."

Saki bit her lip, "We can explain."

Honda nodded, "That would be helpful."

Otogi sighed his biggest secret was out, "Can we talk in the living room?"

Yami nodded, "Sure."

Saki grabbed her stuff and the group made there way to the living room, there was enough furniture for everyone to set with out doubling up, even though some of them did anyway.

Seto pulled Jou on to his lap on the one person seat, Yami pulled Yugi on to his lap, Atem put his arm around Heba all four on a three person couch, Marik pulled Bakura on to his lap, Malik put his arm around Ryou, while Amane sat between the two couples on a five person couch, Honda sat in one of the other one person seats and Mokuba stood by his brother and Jou.

Saki and Otogi sat on one of the two person couch holding hands for support mostly and Saki's stuff was on the floor. Otogi spoke up first once the group got settled, "Saki and I are magicians."

The yamis smiled an 'I so know that' smile, Jou spoke next, "So you two can due magic?"

The Otogi's nodded, Saki spoke, "Onii-chan's specialty is tracking anything other then me, mine is healing and both of us are fighters too."

Malik repeated, "Healing?"

Saki nodded, "Yes I'm a healer, I can heal any physical damage." She lend closer to Malik dropping her brother's hand and putting both of her hands under her chin. "Why do you have something that needs to be healed?"

Malik bit his lip, and grabbed Saki's hand and lead them out of the room, other then Amane everyone knew what Malik was going to ask Saki to heal, the scars on his back.

Marik, Bakura, Yami, Atem and Honda all got up.

Marik looked a bit worried the other yamis saw this, Yami put a hand on his shoulder, "**Don't worry Marik, you have you own body, so you won't vanish or anything.**"

Atem nodded in agreement, Yami took his hand off his shoulder and Bakura pulled him into a hug, "**If I have anything to do with it Jackal, you aren't going anywhere.**" Marik smiled and returned Bakura's hug.

Amane looked confused, "What's happening?"

Ryou put his arm around his little sister, "Amane, Malik should be the one to tell you about this."

Amane nodded, "Okay Malik-Onii-chan will tell me and when he's ready too."

Otogi walked over to Honda, "Sorry I didn't tell you about me being a magician." He had his face down with a blush on his face and he was play with his hands.

Honda smiled and lifted Otogi's chin with one hand to make him look him in the eyes, "I can't forces you to tell me something like that Bright Eyes." As Honda was speaking he wrapped his other arm around Otogi's waist.

Otogi smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

Honda pulled Otogi's chin closer to his and they shared a kiss, Honda wrapped both arms around Otogi's waist and Otogi wrapped both of his arms around Honda's neck.

The two love birds pulled a part after a moment and relaxed in each other's embrace, the group just sat for a moment before Otogi looked at the yamis, "You know that you four didn't really look too surprised about all this."

The yamis smiled, Atem took the lead, "When we where tracking Saki we sensed magic in her."

Otogi smiled, "Makes sense, Kiki was never the one to not make her self known."

The group laughed and Malik and Saki entered the room; Malik grinning like a mad man and Saki just smiling like this was normal. The group looked at the duo and smiled and snickered, the two looked over to the group, Malik not dropping the energy in his grin and Saki's smile turned into a smirk, "Sorry to break the moment but I need a ride to my hotel to take a shower and a change of clothing."

Otogi smiled, let go of Honda and picked up his sister's stuff, "Come on I'll take you."

Saki smiled, "Thanks Ryu-Ryu, and guys we will be back." The two Otogi left the mansion.

Malik ran over to Ryou and pulled him into a spinning hug, "I'm getting them off, I'm getting them off." Malik stopped spinning Ryou and pulled him into a kiss.

Amane coughed, "Excuse me Malik-Onii-chan."

Malik looked over to Amane and the rest of his friends and blushed, "Sorry Amane."

Everyone laughed a bit at Amane and Malik's relationship. Amane smiled and rolled her eyes, "Teenagers." This made everyone laugh harder.

After everyone calmed down, Jou spoke, "So Malik I heard that you're getting them off is that true?" everyone chuckled.

Malik smiled and stuck his tongue out at them, "Shut up." But chuckled a bit and added, "I'm happy."

Everyone chuckled at Malik acting like a teenager getting there braces off. A growling stomach caused everyone to stop laughing at look a blushing Amane, she had her arms rapped around her stomach and looked around the room, "What I forgot to eat because I was worried about Saki-nee-san." The guys chuckled then their stomachs started to growl too, they blushed a bit. "See I'm not the only one that forgot to eat."

Bakura walked over to Amane and ruffled her hair, "What ever Ochibi."

Jou smiled, "I'll make everyone some food." The guys whipped there heads around, they all know that Jou was the best cook out of the group, and nodded like crazy people. Jou nodded, "Okay I'll start cooking." He went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for the group.

Amane looked at the guys, "So what are we going to do till Jou-san is done making food for us?"

Yami turned to look at Amane, "Amane-chan?"

Amane smiled at Yami, "Yes Yami-san?"

Yami smiled back, "Do you play duel monsters?"

Amane nodded and pulled out her deck from her pocket, "But it's mostly a cutesy deck not really made to duel with."

Yugi smiled, "Amane no matter what cards are in your deck you put your heart into it and that makes it strong."

Amane smiled and nodded, "Hai Yugi-san." Ryou and Bakura smiled at Amane.

Marik got an idea, "Hey Amane?"

Amane turned to Marik, "Yes Marik-Onii-chan?"

Marik smirked, "How would you like to duel Yami with our help?"

Amane's eyes widened, "Duel Yami-san?"

Marik nodded, Malik spoke, "Ya Amane with are help you'll do great."

Amane bit her lip, "I don't know." Then she thought of a way to get out of it, "Does Yami-san even want to duel me?"

Yami smiled, "Sure I do Amane-chan, what would make you think other wise."

Amane pouted, "Is this a way of getting revenge for making you guys lose 20 bucks each to me."

The semes shook there heads; Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Heba and Mokuba rolled there eyes at the semes.

Amane sighed, "Yami-san you know you would win in a duel if you fought me."

Yami smirked, the one that said, 'you just walked into my trap', "Are you doubting your self?"

Amane narrowed her eyes at Yami, "Fine, if you want a duel then you got one," she smirked, "like Yugi-san said 'no matter what cards are in your deck you put your heart into it and that makes it strong.'."

Yami smiled, "Let's duel." The group help set up a table top duelling field for Amane and Yami to duel on.

Yugi looked over to Ryou, "Ryou," Ryou turned to look at Yugi and nodded, "What kind of deck does Amane have?"

Ryou and Bakura smiled, Ryou answered, "You'll see."

Yugi just nodded and turned his attention back to Yami and Amane.

Amane and Yami where shuffling there own deck then shuffled each others and final place there respectful deck down on there own side and drew five cards.

In the kitchen with Jou (Sorry about the breakfast food not being Japanese) 

Jou was cooking up a storm, he was making; scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, French toast, pancakes, hash browns, fruit salad, fresh orange juice, coffee and tea.

Once he was almost done and was just he opened the door that connected the kitchen to the living room area, "Does anybody want to help me set the table?" Jou looked into the living to room to find the group and Yami and Amane where duelling; Yami had the Black Magician, Black Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos with two face down cards and Amane had no monsters but she had the Swords of Sealing Light on her side of the field.

Yugi turned to Jou, "Oh hey Jou, we where just watching the duel."

Jou nodded, "How many turns has Amane had the Swords of Sealing Light down?"

Yugi answered, "She lad it down one turn ago."

Jou nodded, "And the life points?"

Heba answered, "Yami has 3400 while Amane-chan has 600."

Jou whined, "Damm poor Amane-chan."

"Don't pity her," Bakura piped in, "She still has that in her deck."

Now this cot everyone's attention and Marik asked, "And what is 'that'?"

Bakura and Ryou smiled, Ryou answered, "You'll see." Both albinos had that smile that said, 'Yami will lose if she get's 'that' in her hand'.

They're attention was drawn back to the duel when Amane spoke, "That's all I can do for now, I end my turn."

Yami drew a card, "That's all for this turn, but you will lose in two turns."

Amane drew a card and smiled, "We'll see," '_Only one more piece.' _

Yami smirked and drew a card, "Only one more turn till you lose." Amane removed the Swords of Revealing Light from her side of the field.

Amane bit her lip in worry and reached for her deck to pick up but she froze, _'What if I don't draw that last piece?'_

Ryou and Bakura saw Amane, and in sync, "You can do it Amane," just Bakura added, "Kick his ass."

Amane looked at her brothers and smiled, she looked back at her deck and drew a card but she had her eyes closed after a couple of seconds she opened them, "Not the one I was looking for but it helped, I play Pot of Greed which let's me draw two more cards from my deck." She drew two more cards but did not close her eyes this time but looked Yami straight in the eyes, she side glanced at her two cards and smirked, "You where right this did end in one more turn, but not the way you wanted." She moved the cards in her hand a bit and grabbed one card only to put down the five other cards in her hand. Her hand was covering the five card pile, as she spoke she fanned out the cards on her monster field, "I play The Sealed One, Exodia."

Everyone other then the albinos gasped in shock at Amane, Yami was a bit more verbal, "What Exodia? That's not possible."

Amane smiled, "Oh it is, I use Exodia's Light of Hellfire Exodo Flame to wipe out your monsters and you life points, I win."

Yami dropped his hand (of cards), "That's impossible." Then reality hit him, "I lost to a little girl."

Amane jumped into Ryou's arms saying, "I won, I beat the king of games."

Bakura started to laugh like a mad man, Ryou chuckled, "You did great Amane."

Amane just realized something, "Onii-chan can you put me down?" Ryou nodded and put Amane down, "Thanks Onii-chan." Amane walked over to Yami, "Yami-san?"

Yami nodded, "Uh ha?"

Amane smiled, "Winning is not the most important part of the game you know." Yami whipped his head over to Amane, Amane nodded, "It's not, the most important part is having fun, I have fun, did you?"

Yami looked at his cards and started to go threw them, after sometime he looked at Amane, "I did till I lost." Yami looked down and his cards again.

Amane grabbed her deck and started to go threw it, once she found what she was looking for, "This is Winged Kuriboh, my Onii-chan gave me this card, take it."

Yami shoot up his up at Amane again, "What? I can't Ryou gave you that card."

Amane smiled and shook her head, "Take it till you remember the fun of a game, win or lose." Amane put the card in Yami's hands and walked over to Jou, "Do you still need help setting the table Jou-san?"

Jou just nodded and led Amane to the kitchen, still shocked form Yami losing to Amane, Bakura and Ryou followed the two.

Yami looked at the card in his hands it was a Kuriboh just like his but had white almost angel like wings with a blue crystal background.

Mokuba sighed, "She's right." Everyone looked at him, "About you guys not just Yami, losing the fun in games."

The semes, Yugi and Heba looked at one another and nodded, they have forgotten the fun of a game. Yami got up, "Guys I think we own Amane-chan-"

Yami was cut short but Jou yelling from the crack in the kitchen door where his head stuck out, "Guys breakfast is ready."

Yami continued, "We'll talk after food." The guys nodded and ran into the kitchen to eat.

But just as they where about to dig in the door bell rang, Mokuba put his fork down, "I'll get it, and just start eating." he ran to the door.

The group started to eat Mokuba came back with the Otogi twins, Saki had a pair of dark blue skinny jean on with black boots with a black tank top with an emerald green top that fell off both shoulders and her hair was down, she also had the bracelet Ren gave her on her right wrist and her case on her back.

Saki smiled, "Let's do this properly, Good Morning everyone." She put her case by the door.

The group chorused a good morning in reply; all three sat down and dug in to the food.

Saki turned to Kaiba, "Kaiba, who is you cook? They're amazing."

Jou blushed and Kaiba smirked, "Pup cooked the meal."

Saki got up and walked over to Jou and gave him a hug, "You're the best, thanks."

Jou smiled, "Welcome Saki."

Saki relaxed her grip, "Jou can you teach be a bit of cooking, I can't cook to save my life."

Otogi started to laugh, "That's so true."

Saki stuck her tongue out at her brother then turned back to Jou but saw Kaiba's death glare, she smirked, "Sorry Kaiba but I don't get scared from expressions so you can stop with the glare that clearly says 'you let the hell go of MY puppy or else'." But none the less she let go of Jou and walked back to her seat.

Otogi looked around to table, "So what did Kiki and I miss when we where gone?"

Bakura started to laugh like a mad man again and the semes, Yugi and Heba looked ashamed, Amane answered, "I duelled Yami-san, won and know he has to remember the fun of a game."

Both Otogis' looked at Amane, "You won?"

Ryou and Amane nodded, Bakura calmed himself down and said, "She won with Exodia, she beat Yami's three best magicians."

Jou added, "It was totally a copy of Yami and Seto's first duel."

Yugi, Heba, Yami, Atem, Kaiba and Mokuba all thought back to that duel and after a moment they all nodded and Heba spoke, "You're right Jou, it was like Yami and Kaiba's first duel; Yami was about to lose just like Amane but both made a miracle and summoned Exodia, destroying the three favourite cards of the other."

Malik and Marik both exclaimed, "Wow."

Atem looked at the case, "Saki do you play the guitar?"

Saki looked at her case, "No that's my magic stuff, I like this better then a backpack."

Otogi looked at Saki, "Are you crazy? Caring that around."

Saki smiled, "Don't worry Onii-chan; I have a spell on the lock so only someone with magic can open it."

Otogi sighed, "You are crazy."

Saki looked her brother, "And you're no fun." Otogi scuffed and everyone laughed a bit. Saki got up and hugged her brother, "And that's was I love about you Onii-chan."

Otogi smiled and hugged his sister as best he could in the position, "Love you too Kiki."

Saki smiled and went back to her set. Amane spoke, "So how does the whole spirit of the millennium item Hikari thing work exactly?"

Saki nodded, "Ya I was wondering that too."

Atem answered, "Before was had our own bodies we had to switch with our hikaris for control of they're bodies."

Saki asked, "Like a spit personally?"

The yamis and hikaris nodded and Marik spoke, "In a way yes."

Saki said, "So example, say if something happened to Yugi would Yami feel it? Or if something happened to Yami would Yugi feel it?"

Yami smiled, "When we shared a body yes we could feel what happened to each other, but know with separate bodies not so much."

Saki nodded, "Last question, how would healing work? Like when I heal Malik would Sparky get healed too?" she quickly added, "Not that I mind healing two people but I just what to know."

Both item user and spirit thought for a moment, the eight looked at each other and shrugged and Bakura answered, "We never tried that so we can't say."

Saki nodded, "Fair enough."

The group finished eating and helped with the clean up, once done they went into the living room. Saki turned to the group, "I'm going to set up the sewing room for the healing spell." She took her case and went to the sewing room the Kaiba let her use.

Amane walked over to Malik, "Malik-Onii-chan?"

Malik squatted down to Amane, "Yes Amane?"

Amane bit her lip, "What is it that you need Saki-nee-san to heal?"

Malik eyes fill with hate for a moment then sadness, "Something happened when I was 10 and it messed up my back and left scars and I want them off."

Amane nodded and hugged Malik, "I understand."

The group did some small talk for a bit till Saki came back.

Saki turned to Malik, "We can start now, and Sparky you may need to came too."

Marik and Malik nodded and fallowed Saki to the sewing room. Their the two Egyptians saw in the middle of the room a spell circle big enough to fit a person in with different symbols around it and candles.

Saki looked a the two, "Don't worry you guys, now Marik can you go in the rod and Malik take off your shirt and lay down in the circle with your back up please."

The boys did what Saki asked them to do, Malik looked over to Saki from his spot on the floor with the rod in one hand and she was grabbing more stuff from her case on the counter, "Is this going to hurt?"

Saki without turning answered, "A bit but I'm going to give you a sleeping potion so you don't feel anything."

Malik sigh in relief, "That's good."

Saki smiled and walked back to Malik and kneeled beside him and handed him two small bottles one was light purple like his eyes and the other was a pinkie red, "Here drink ones for the healing spell and the other's the sleeping potion. Take the pinkie red one first."

Malik took that potion and drank it, "That tasted like strawberries."

Saki smiled, "Now the second and the effects of that one should start in about 20 seconds after you drink it, so get comfy."

Malik drank the potion and got comfy on the floor, "Tastes like vanilla." Malik was out like a light after that comment.

Saki moved the bottles out of the circle, tied up her hair, she moved her hands around the scars on his back and started to chant in Latin (the magic language) and Magic flowed there her hands on to the scars healing them.

In the Living Room

Yami, Atem, Bakura and Otogi all stiffened then relaxed and Atem chuckled, "Saki's magic I presume."

Otogi shrugged, "She likes to be known." The yamis and Otogi shared a chuckle.

Yugi turned to Amane, "Where did you get Exodia Amane-chan?"

Amane smiled and hugged Ryou, "From Onii-chan."

Everyone but Ryou and Bakura gasped, "What?"

Ryou smiled, "Let me explain, when I was 10 and Amane was 5 we got each other a pack of duel monster cards; in Amane's pack was the five pieces of Exodia, two Change of Heart cards and for some strange reason Dark Necrofear was in there too and in mine was Dark Sanctuary, Ouija Board, the Messages of Death pieces, and for some strange reason there was an eight card the Winged Kuriboh."

Amane picked up where her brother left off, "Since I only needed one Change of Heart I gave the other one to Onii-chan, Dark Necrofear too and he gave me the Winged Kuriboh."

Honda spoke, "That was some lucky packs you guy got each other." The others nodded in agreement.

Ryou, Amane and Bakura smiled. Atem thought for a moment, "Wow Amane gave each of you two your favourite cards."

Ryou and Bakura both looked at each other, "You're right." Bakura added, "That must be why."

Yami pulled out a card from his cards holder on the side of his one of two belts, "Amane-chan I believe this is yours." He held out the Winged Kuriboh card.

Amane shook her head and was about to say something but Yami cut her off, "You're right I did forget the fun of the game. I even forgot what a True Duellist is, about the will to keep fighting, never giving up and the most important part having fun doing what I love." He handed Amane the Winged Kuriboh card.

Amane smiled and took the card, "I'm glad you learned something very important today Yami-san." She smiled at the card, Ryou and Bakura went to either side of Amane and put a hand on the shoulder closest to them.

A loud TUMP made everyone look at the door way that lead to the rest of the Mansion.

Heba, Yugi and Ryou all asked, "What was that?"

Yami, Atem, Bakura and Otogi closed their eyes for a moment and without opening them Atem answered, "Saki's magic stopped."

The four opened their eyes and Otogi smiled, "She must be done the healing spell."

The four started to walk towards to sewing room, the rest soon fallowed.

Bakura slowly opened the door and the group saw both Malik and Saki unconscious inside a large circle on the floor with symbols and candles around it, Malik was on his chest with his shirt off and the scars where gone and Saki was on her back/ right side with black symbols all along her arms.

Otogi walked over to his sister and examined the marks on her arms; this movement caused Ryou and Bakura to run over to Malik's side, Ryou gently shook Malik's shoulder, "Malik are you okay?"

Malik was still out like a light, Otogi looked at one of the small bottles, "Sorry Ryou but Malik well be out for about 4 hours or so." He lifted the bottle, "Thanks to this sleeping potion." Otogi took the bottles and candles and placed them in his sister's case.

Bakura moved over to Saki and looked at the marks on her arms, "What are these?" Yami and Atem went to Bakura's side to see the marks too, while Yugi and Heba went to Ryou's side.

Jou raised an eyebrow, "What's what Bakura?" Honda, Kaiba, Mokuba, Amane and him stayed by the door.

Bakura looked at Jou, "The marks on Saki's arms." The marks went from her shoulders to her wrists on both arms.

Jou face filled with confusion, "What marks?"

Otogi chuckled, "To answer both you guys questions the marks are stress marks from using to much magic and only others with magic can see them, but don't worry once Kiki regains her energy they'll go away." Everyone nodded.

The millennium rod's eye started to glow and everyone looked to see Marik's body from like a mirror image from Malik's only he was more muscular and had black cargo pants and Malik had tan once. Marik groaned and pushed his head up, "What happened?" His voice filled with sleep.

Bakura moved over to Marik and laid beside him, "Saki gave Malik a sleeping potion and you where effected just different and now the scars are gone."

Marik looked over to his Hikari and saw his back, "Wow." He grabbed Bakura with one arm and pulled his closer to him and used his other arm as a make shift pillow.

Bakura was just about protest but saw that Marik went back to sleep, Bakura smiled and brushed a bang from his lovers face. Bakura turned the best he could with Marik's possessive grip on his waist, "Will Marik be out for 4 hours also?"

Otogi bit his lip, "Because he wake up for a bit, I would guess 2-3 hours maybe less."

Bakura nodded, "Guess I'm stuck here till the sleeping potion wears off." He snuggled closer to Marik, "Oh darn."

Everyone chuckled, Ryou rubbed Malik's shoulder, "Wow it's like the scars where never there to begin with."

Yugi and Heba both put a hand on Malik's back, "You're right."

Saki started to move she groaned and Otogi smiled, "Morning Sleepy Head."

Saki gave her brother a tired death glare which was not that threatening, "What ever Onii-chan." She then got comfy on the floor; she looked over to her left to see Malik with Ryou, Yugi and Heba touching his back. So she raised her left hand to feel Malik's back, "Nice and how is Sparky's back?"

Bakura reached his hand around Marik to feel his back, "Like they where never there to being with."

Marik started to giggle, "That tickles Kitten." He pulled Bakura closer and started to kiss his neck.

Amane lightly kicked Marik's shin, "Not in front of me Marik-Onii-chan."

Marik turned to look at Amane and got a goofy grin, "Sorry Amane." He started to giggle again and lead his head by Bakura's.

Bakura looked over to the Otogi twins, "So you're telling that Marik's going to be acting like this till the potion wears off?" Both nodded and Bakura sighed, "Is there any antidote?"

Otogi looked at his sister, "Did you make one?"

Saki nodded, "The neon green one." She sounded a bit more awake then before.

Otogi looked threw the case and found what he was looking for and brought it over to Malik, "Could you guys help me move Malik on to his back."

The three Hikaris did want Otogi asked them and moved Malik, Ryou placed his head on his lap as a make shift pillow and started to stroke his hair.

Otogi smiled, "Thanks." Otogi grabbed Malik's chin and opened his mouth and poured the neon green liquid down his throat and Otogi's other hand lightly stoked Malik's throat to help the liquid go down easier.

After a moment Malik opened his eyes and saw Ryou, he smiled, "Hey Angel."

Ryou smiled, "Hey Sunshine."

Malik noticed he was shirt less, "Did the spell work?" he bit his lip in worry that the spell didn't work.

Ryou kissed Malik and pulled back smiling, "It's like they where never there from the start."

Malik's eyes widen and he got up trying to see his back after a couple of tries he saw his yami and looked at his back. What Ryou said was true there were no scars and Malik once again grabbed Ryou into a spinning hug.

Yugi and Heba went to their yamis and hugged them, Otogi put the small bottle back into the case and Honda came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Saki sat up and looked around the room, at the door Kaiba had is arm around Jou's waist, Yami and Yugi where hugging each other on the floor, Atem and Heba where hugging each other too also on the floor, Ryu-Ryu and Honda where holing each other by her case, Malik had Ryou in a spinning hug, Sparky was sitting on the floor with Fluffy on his lap and Amane and Mokuba ran to Saki's side. "It's okay you two, I'm fine."

Malik turned to looked at Saki, he put Ryou down on the ground again, he gave Ryou a quick peck on lips and then he glomped Saki, "Thank you Thank you Thank you."

Saki smiled and patted Malik's now scar free back, "You're welcome Malik, now get off before Ryou kills me in my sleep for you hugging me shirtless."

Everyone burst out laughing even Ryou, but Malik never the less got off Saki by rolling over to lay beside her. After everyone calmed down Amane asked a question, "So what are we going to do today?"

Everyone thought for a moment till Mokuba exclaimed, "The beach."

Saki shoot up into a seating position, "That's a great idea."

Everyone nodded and agreed to the idea of going to the beach except Kaiba.

Jou turned to his man, "And why can't you come Seto?" he crossed his arms.

Kaiba shrugged, "Work."

Jou sighed and looked away from Kaiba, "Guess I have to go alone with only the beach hunks to keep me company." Jou tried his best not to smirk at what he just said, everyone else in the room tried not to snicker.

Kaiba's eyes widen then narrowed, he pulled out his cell phone, pressed a couple of buttons and put it by his face, "It's me cancel all my plans for today I'm going to the beach." He closed to phone after that and placed it back into his pocket. Everyone final started to laugh.

Saki along with Yami, Yugi, Atem, Heba, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Amane and Mokuba got off the floor, Atem and Yami helped Saki keep her balance.

"How about we met up here in about an hour?" Mokuba asked.

Everyone nodded and went to the main entrance of the mansion, Malik grabbed his shirt and put it on, while Marik used shadow magic to make a new shirt and put it on, after he got it back from Malik.

Honda and the Otogi's left in Otogi's car, Atem, Yami, Heba and Yugi walked back to the Game shop, Bakura went back into the ring so that Marik only had to take Amane on his motorcycle, Malik took Ryou on his motorcycle and Jou, Mokuba and Kaiba stayed and got ready at the mansion.

About an hour or so later everyone was pack and ready to go.

* * *

A/N- Next Chapter the Yu-Gi-Oh gang at the beach.


	14. Beach

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT, ONLY THE IDEA.**

**Pairings: **

**Main-Yami/Yugi, Atem/Heba, Seto/Jou, Marik/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Honda/Otogi **

**Side- Mokuba/Amane**

**Warnings- Yaoi, (Guy x Guy), Anzu bashing, living dead characters, Characters that are off personality, and a couple character I made. Enjoy. **

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait, school and stuff but I'm still writing this story.**

_Thoughts/ Singing_

_Mind link_

_**Flack back**_

**Egyptian **

**

* * *

**

About an hour after last chapter at Kaiba's Mansion (no ones p.o.v)

Mokuba, Jou and Seto where waiting for the others to show up; Jou had on a pair of blue swim trunks with golden retrievers running along the bottom of the legs with a blue shirt (which Kaiba thought looked adorable on him), Mokuba had on a pair of light blue swim trunks and orange shirt and Kaiba had on a pair of dark blue trunks and a white shirt. The trio had towels, sunscreen and some snacks in a beach bag.

Mokuba was seating by the window waiting for the other to get here, while Jou and Kaiba coddled on the couch.

The roar of two motorcycles made Jou and Kaiba get up, and walk over to the window. To see two Egyptians and two Albinos driving up the drive way, after they drove up and parked, then made there way to the door.

The door bell rang and Mokuba ran to go get it, after a bit he came back with Ryou, Bakura, Amane, Malik and Marik; Ryou had on a pair of green Hawaiian print trunks with a light blue shirt, Bakura had on a pair of black swim trucks with white skulls on them and a dark red shirt, Amane had on a pair of blue beach shorts with a violet shirt, Malik had on a pair of violet trunks with a black shirt and Marik had on a pair of black and crimson trunks with a crimson shirt. Both Egyptians had no gold accessories on.

Marik had a beach bag most likely filled with towels, sunscreen and some food and Bakura also had a beach bag and most likely filled with the same stuff as Marik's.

Ryou smiled at Jou and the Kaiba brothers, "I see we're the first to arrive."

Kaiba nodded, "Atem, Yami, Heba and Yugi are probably busy doing something else besides getting ready."

Jou, Marik, Bakura and Malik all started howling in laughter while Kaiba and Ryou chuckled, Mokuba blushed and dropped his head into his hands and Amane just smiled in confusion.

Loud English music broke threw the guys laughter and all eight people ran to the window to see Saki, Otogi and Honda in Otogi's car driving up to drive way, as the car got closer to the mansion the group could see that Otogi was driving with Honda in the passenger seat with Saki in the back.

Otogi parked by Marik's and Malik's motorcycles and the music stopped once the car was off and all three got out of the car; Otogi had on a pair of black and red swim trunks with a red shirt and no make up on but his hair was up in a ponytail, Honda had on a pair of dark brown trunks with a tan shirt and Saki had on a pair of jean short with her emerald green fall off both shoulder top, the group could see her pink bathing suit string that tied around her neck and her hair was in two braids her bangs framing her face, also the marks only went from her shoulders to her mid fore arms and she had the bracelet that Ren gave her on too.

Saki smiled and waved to the group, "Hey Guys"

The group waved back and spoke an array of hellos back to Saki, Otogi and Honda.

Otogi smiled, "Sorry for being a little late Kiki had to do her hair."

Honda added, "But we beat Atem, Yami, Heba and Yugi here."

Saki lend over the side of the car to grab a bag mostly likely her bag because it was black with pictures of various duel monsters sewn on it; for example, Red Eyes Black Dragon, The Spirit of Trap Jinx, The Spirit of Spell Sprite, The Spirit of Monster Shadow, The Spirit of Graveyard Thief, The Change of Heart, Winged Kuriboh, The Swift Black Ninja and some warrior like figure with R.E.B.D armour on. She looked over to Amane, "Speaking of hair Amane-chan let me do your so it doesn't bother you at the beach."

Amane nodded, "Okay Saki-nee-san."

Saki walked over to the stairs and sat down with her bag beside her and Amane came over and sat in front of her and Saki start on Amane's hair.

As Saki worked on Amane's hair the group talked about where the last four people where; they even started to make bets, Honda, Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, Jou and Otogi bet that it was the yamis fault, while Ryou and Malik bet it was the hikaris fault and Saki, Mokuba and Amane didn't place a bet.

Once Saki was done with Amane's hair, she made everyone look at her work; Amane's hair was pulled back into a French braid but her bangs where left out to frame her face, the tops of her ears where cover by her hair, all in all she looked cute.

Mokuba blushed a bit and said that she looked nice and the rest of the guys said something along those lines too but without the blush.

Saki smiled and walked over to Ryou and started to comb it a part of his hair and Ryou blushed, "Saki what are you doing?"

Saki put the comb in her back pocket and started to braid a small chunk of Ryou's hair, "You'll see." She finished the braid and put a small elastic band to hold the braid from undoing, "Stay right there," she ran back to her bag and grabbed a small compacted mirror and held it out for Ryou to take.

Ryou took the mirror and open it and saw what Saki did to his hair, on his left side of his white hair was a small braid that made him look even more feminine then he already did but he looked so cute with it. Ryou blushed, which added to his cuteness and closed the mirror, "So what do you guys think?"

Jou smiled, "You looked adorable Ryou, if I where single I would totally ask you out."

Kaiba pulled Jou closer to him, "Sorry Pup I'm not losing you to anybody." He kissed Jou a quick but passionate one. Kaiba pulled back and smiled at the dazed look Jou is now sporting, he then turned to Ryou, "but that does look nice on you."

Ryou blushed a couple shades deeper red then turned to look at his Sunshine, "So what do you think Malik?"

Malik was staring at Ryou, _'Thank you Saki.'_, he walked over to Ryou and pulled him close with one arm around his waist while playing with the braid a bit with his other hand, "You look really cute with that in."

A click made everyone look over to see Saki giggling with a camera in her hands, "You two look so cute together."

Both Malik and Ryou blushed at that while everyone other then Amane laughed at the two, while Amane looked like she was plotting something.

The calmed down enough to hear some faint shouting and the 11 looked over to see Yugi, Heba, Yami and Atem walking very fast towards the Kaiba Mansion.

Heba had on a pair of dark purple swim trunks and a black shirt, Yugi had on a pair of dark blue swim trunks and a black shirt, Yami had on a pair of black and dark blue trunks with a black shirt and Atem had on a pair of black and dark purple trunks with a black shirt. Both Atem and Yami had a backpack on; Atem looked like his was heavier.

Yugi, Heba, Yami and Atem ran to the group waiting from them and Yugi spoke for the group, "Sorry for being late."

"Ya we couldn't decide what to take with us." Heba added.

Saki smiled, "And those hicks on you two's necks have nothing to do with being late."

Heba and Yugi blushed and covered the hicks with one hand. The group started to laugh at the two hikaris, while the two ex-royal yamis just grinned and kissed the respective hikaris on the cheek. Saki quickly took a picture of the four guys.

Honda spoke, "So how are we getting to the beach?"

Kaiba grabbed his bag off the ground, "We'll take the limo."

After a 90 minute drive with minimal inappropriate talk and planning on what they where going to do, the gang made it to the beach.

(A/N-There is no media following the Kaiba's.)

The group of 15 set up a spot for all them, Yami took off the backpack he had on, opened it and put his millennium puzzle in it and then Atem walked over to his brother and put his millennium puzzle in the backpack too.

Atem turned to the other two yamis, "Do you two want to put your millennium items in the backpack, it has shadow magic to protect them so no one can steal them."

Marik nodded and pulled the millennium rod from behind his back, "Sure if you have your items in it should be safe." He put the rod in the backpack.

Bakura snicker and put his millennium ring in the backpack, "**No one steals from the King of Thieves**."

Jou, the hikaris, Otogi, Honda, Kaiba and the yamis took off there shirts to show off there toned muscles/6 packs to everyone on the beach. Saki took off her shirt and jean shorts to reveal a pink bikini bottom with a matching pink midriff bikini top (If any of the guys minus Mokuba and Otogi was straight they would all think she was very hot in that bikini), Amane took off her shirt and beach shorts to reveal a light purple one piece swim suit that looked nice on her and Mokuba took off his shirt to reveal what a boy his age should have for muscle.

No really thought anything about Marik's and Bakura's ring necklaces.

After everyone got some sunscreen on and some with the 'help' from there boyfriends, Bakura turned to Yami, "I challenge you and Yugi to a chicken fight."

Yami and Yugi smiled, Yami answered, "We accept."

Bakura smirked and turned to his hikari, "Ryou we're going to chicken fight with Yami and Yugi."

Ryou nodded, knowing this was Bakura's way of asking if he wanted to join in, "Sure."

Marik fake pouted, "Why is Ryou your partner Kura?"

Bakura walked over to Marik and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Because if you're my partner I would fight Yugi and I want to fight Yami."

Marik sighed, "Fine."

Saki got an idea, "Hey I wonder which pair would be the best chicken fighters amounts us?"

Now having a group of highly competitive men this was one of the many things that cot their attention.

So Saki continued, "Assuming that the pairs are Yami-Hikari, Jou-Kaiba and Honda-Ryu-Ryu who is the strongest pair?"

Mokuba knew what was going to happen with all 12 guys saying that their pairing is the strongest, he sighed, "How about we have a little tournament to see."

They 12 nodded in agreement and Saki grabbed her sketch book from her bag and a couple of pencil crayons out of a case; she ripped out a blank page and folded it into six sections, then ripped the paper into six individual pieces and coloured two pieces red, two blue and the last two yellow, as she spoke she crumpled the six pieces into small balls, "Okay so who ever gets the same colour as you is who you're facing."

She grabbed the six balls of paper and mixed them up in her hands and laid them down on a towel, the teams are as followed; Honda-Otogi vs. Bakura-Ryou, Kaiba-Jou vs. Marik-Malik and Yami-Yugi vs. Atem-Heba.

Kaiba-Jou vs. Marik-Malik started to tournament off, Jou got on Kaiba's shoulders and Malik got on his yami's shoulders. Malik and Jou started to try and push each other off, Jou almost knocked Malik off but with Marik's help he corrected himself and with the momentum the two Egyptians created from the save pushed Jou off Kaiba's shoulders and both fell into the water.

As the fight went on Saki was taking pictures and she got a great one of a soaking wet Kaiba and Jou with just there heads out of the water looking at the two Egyptians, and the next picture was of Marik throwing Malik off his shoulders into the water.

As the four got out of the water Amane asked, "So who's next?"

Saki looked at the sheet, "Fluffy-Ryou and Honda-Ryu-Ryu."

Amane looked over to her brothers, "Good luck Onii-chan, Aniki."

Both Albinos nodded at got into the water and got ready with Ryou and Bakura's shoulders, Honda and Otogi soon fallowed with Otogi on Honda's shoulders. Now Honda and Otogi had a huge height advantage on Bakura and Ryou, with Ryou's head coming up a little below Otogi's shoulders. But that did not stop the two male Albinos from giving it there best.

Bakura noticed that Honda had his legs placed one in front of his body and the other behind him so that he could not be pushed back and keep moving forwarded at the same time but he could be easily pushed sideways, "_Ryou on my mark push Otogi to the right._"

Ryou replied, "_Okay_."

Bakura smiled, "Now Ryou." Bakura pushed Honda to the right and Ryou pushed Otogi to the right and Honda and Otogi lost there balance and fell into the water.

Saki took a perfect picture of Honda and Otogi's look of pure shock as they fell into the water. The whole group burst out laughing as Honda and Otogi came out of the water, Bakura and Ryou soon fallowed.

Jou looked at the last two pairs, "Now its time to see which twin is the best the older twins or the younger twins."

Atem put on a cocky smile, "Second born, second place Yami."

Yami turned to his brother, "We'll see Atem."

Yugi, Yami, Heba and Atem got into the water and Yugi got on Yami's shoulders and Heba got on Atem's shoulders. Both Heba and Yugi where pretty much evenly matched for strength and height, but Yami and Atem where not, Atem was a good couple of inches taller and looked physically stronger then Yami.

The yamis twins started to push each other, the same with the hikari twins. They gang cheered on the four, Atem some how grabbed Yami around the waist and lifted him and Yugi but just then a giant wave came a knocked all four into the water and out into the ocean a couple of meters. After the four came up and started to cough up water and make they're way back to the others.

Once the four got back on dry land they laid on the sand, all trying to catch there breathes. There friends rushed to there sides. After a moment Yami started to chuckle, then Heba join, then Atem and last Yugi, there chuckling turned into full out laughter after a bit, the rest of the gang looked at each other before laughing too.

Once everyone clamed down a bit Bakura turned to Saki, "Please tell me you got a picture of that?"

Saki held up her camera, "Yes I did."

"Nice." Marik said.

Jou looked around, "So who won?"

Atem, Yami, Heba and Yugi looked at each and answered as a group, "It's a tie."

Yami looked over at Bakura, "We'll chicken fight later."

Bakura nodded, "Fair enough you guys took one hell of a fall."

Heba smiled, "Last battle Marik and Malik vs. Bakura and Ryou."

Saki giggled, "Seme vs. Uke."

Jou, Yugi, Heba and Otogi got behind the two albino males while Seto, Yami, Atem and Honda got behind the two Egyptian males.

Saki smiled, "Which will win."

Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik got into the water again, Ryou got on Bakura's shoulders and Malik got on Marik's shoulders. Marik and Malik winked at there men, Ryou lightly blushed and Bakura just smirked.

Saki started them off and the battle started; now Marik and Malik are both physically stronger then there respective ukes so it looked like they where going to lose on strength alone.

But Bakura is very sneaky, "_Ryou on my count give Malik a hickey._"

Ryou blushed a bit, "_What?_"

Bakura smirk widened, "_Just do it._"

Ryou gave a small nod, "_Okay._"

Marik and Malik both saw that Bakura and Ryou where having a mind link conversation and got a little worried.

Just then Bakura said, "Now Ryou." Both Albinos attacked both Egyptians necks with there mouths, sucking on the skin under there lips.

Both Egyptian relaxed and as soon as the lips left there necks they found them selves in the water. They came up coughing a bit of water and looked up at there ukes whom where now standing side by side staring at there semes with a satisfying smile on there lips. Malik and Marik got up and threw there respective ukes over there shoulders and walked out of the water.

Everyone laughed at the four as they got out of the water, Saki announced the winners, "And the winners of the first annual chicken fight contest is Ryou and Fluffy."

Marik and Malik put Ryou and Bakura down on the beach sand. They group decided to go there separate ways; Otogi and Honda went for a walk, Mokuba, Kaiba, Jou, Malik, Ryou, Amane, Atem, Yami, Heba and Yugi made sandcastles, Marik and Bakura went to go cause a bit of chaos and Saki worked on her tan.

With the Sandcastles (no ones p.o.v)

Soon after the 10 got to gather they decided to make a huge sandcastle; they mapped out how big it will be and Amane, Mokuba, Heba and Yugi went inside the sandcastle to work on that, while the rest of the guys worked on the out side. They left a small section open to get in and out of the sandcastle.

With Otogi and Honda (no ones p.o.v)

Otogi and Honda walked alone the beach talking with each other, Honda said, "Saki seems really nice."

Otogi nodded, "She was the more out going twin."

Honda raised and eyebrow, "And your not? I remember on the first day you came to our school you where the centre of everyone's attention."

Otogi shook his head, "Not everyone's."

Honda smiled, "Believe it or not you made me gay." Otogi looked at Honda and was about to speak but Honda cut him off, "The first time I saw you I've never seen anything so beautiful so powerful, I never thought of I guy that way before, hell I never even thought I was gay, and with all your fan girls I thought you where straight. So I started to hit on Shizuka to try and get over you, then I saw you hitting on her, so once she was gone I started to get closer to you and try and make us somethi-" What ever Honda was about to say was cut off but a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and a pair of lips on his.

Otogi pulled back, "Thanks for not giving up Handsome." Moving his arms off Honda and one hand wrapped around one of Honda's.

Honda smiled and tightened his grip on Otogi's hand, "Anytime Bright Eyes."

The two continued to walk on the beach.

With Marik and Bakura (no once p.o.v)

Both guys where walking down the beach trying to find some victims, after a bit of looking they gave up out of boredom, Bakura turned to Marik, "Want to go for a swim?"

Marik smirked and wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, "Do you want to get _wet_ instead?"

Bakura smirked and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, "Let's find a cave or else our Hikaris' will kill us for having sex on the beach."

Marik and Bakura scanned the area and found a cave and ran to it.

Once they where in the cave; Marik grabbed Bakura by his ass and pulled him flush with his chest and kissed him with fiery passion. Bakura moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Marik's neck, he felt Marik's tongue on his lips and parted them. Once air became necessary they parted, Marik's lips traveled down Bakura's neck, biting, sucking and licking the skin under his lips, all they while messaging Bakura's ass with his hands.

Bakura moved his head to give Marik better access to his neck, he moaned as Marik found his sensitive spot on his neck, "Marik..."

Marik smirked and worked his way down Bakura's body stopping to attack his nipple till it was hard, he then did the same thing with the other one.

Bakura's breathing came out in short pants, "Please...Marik..."

Marik stopped all actions, sat down on the cave floor and pulled Bakura into his lap, "Please what Kura?" In that sexy voice that sent shivers of excitement straight to Bakura's man hood.

Bakura grabbed Marik's cock and squeezed it a bit, Marik threw his head back with a throaty moan; Bakura kissed Marik's neck then up his neck to his ear, and whispered in his ear, "Put this in me now."

Marik pushed Bakura onto his back and pulled of his swim trunks, then pulled of his own, and started to stretch Bakura with one finger, they've done it so many time no lube is required anymore.

So Bakura did not mind the first finger, "Another one Marik."

Marik added another finger and started to scissor his lover, Bakura hissed a bit in pain, Marik started to kiss his chest in order to distract him a bit, "Relax Kitten I'll make it all go way." Soon Marik found that spot in side Bakura that made him purr in pure pleasure. Marik chuckled and removed his fingers, "Ready Kitten?"

They both know that was not a question and Marik entered Bakura with one quick thrust, burring his cock in Bakura's ass, Marik stopped to give Bakura time to get used to his size. After a bit Bakura rocked his hips, "Move Marik."

Marik pulled out till only the head reminded in Bakura's ass then thrusted back into Bakura hitting his prostate on the first try.

Bakura's scream of pleasure was echoed there the cave alone with Marik's grunt of pleasure.

Marik trusted in and out of Bakura, moans, pants, and gasps of pleasure echoed threw the cave and Bakura's vocabulary was reduced to "Oh Marik, Faster, Harder, Deeper, est."

Marik slowed his thrusts down, "Kura who's the only one that gets to see this side of you?"

Bakura panted, "You...only you Jackal."

Marik stopped his thrusts, "And who's the only one that gets to watch you squirm under them, giving you so mush pleasure that you come." Marik started to pull out of Bakura.

Bakura wrapped his legs around Marik's waist trying to keep him in him, "Marik you're the only one that can give me this pleasure, the only one I will ever squirm under. Now please fuck me, show me what I love so much about you."

Marik kissed Bakura's chest making a trail of hot open mouth kisses to Bakura's ear then growled into Bakura's ear, "Good." They way Marik spoke sent shivers of excitement down Bakura's body. Then he kissed Bakura with fiery passion as he thrusted in and out of Bakura as record pace.

Marik felt he release coming and grabbed Bakura's neglected member and pump it in time with his thrusts, Marik let go of Bakura's mouth and both parties panting.

Bakura let out a silent scream of pleasure as he released on both there stomachs and Marik's hand.

Marik groaned in pleasure and Bakura's wall tightened around him and with one final thrust filled Bakura's with his seed. Marik rode the pleasure for a few thrusts then pulled out of Bakura and laid down beside him.

Bakura snuggled up agent Marik both trying to catch there breaths after all that.

After catching there breaths they got redress and thanks to the ocean they got cleaned up too, then they made it back to the gang.

With the Sandcastle (no ones p.o.v)

The group made a huge sandcastle with a moat, a door way, and decorations, like flags and designs on the outer walls once Saki joined the group. Honda and Otogi came back from there walk and looked at the sandcastle.

Honda said, "That looks really great guys."

The group gave a chorus of thanks remarks to Honda about there work.

Saki got up and looked over to the opposite direction that her brother and his boyfriend just came and spotted Marik and Bakura, she waved, "Hey Sparky Fluffy."

Marik and Bakura waved at Saki and the others. Malik looked over to Saki, "How did you know Marik and Bakura where over there?"

Saki turned to looked at Malik better, "Once I heal someone till the magic stress marks go away I can sense them with in a block radius of me."

Ryou smiled, "That may come in handing someday."

Saki shrugged, "It may." She turned back to Marik and Bakura and saw something wrong with Bakura's walk. She walked over to Bakura, and quietly asked him, "Fluffy why are you limping?"

Bakura smirked, "Horny Egyptians." Both him and Marik walked over to the group and laid down on some of the towels laid out for the gang.

Saki was shocked for a second then smiled and went back to work on the castle. After a couple more minutes the castle was finished; it looked like a medieval castle with a modern day twist.

Saki pulled out here camera as everyone commented on the castle and the great work put into it and took pictures of everyone and the castle. She got all the couples looking happy and loving with there man, she got a picture of Mokuba and Amane looking like they are the king and queen of the sandcastle. Also she got some great family ones with Mokuba and Kaiba, Yami and Atem, Yugi and Heba, Amane and Ryou and Bakura, and some group shots with a couple of guys in them.

As Saki was taking pictures the guys saw and started to do some funny posses causing everyone to laugh. The guys also saw a group of four guys checking Saki out and soon enough the four made there way over to Saki, they crowded around Saki all four where a couple of inches taller then Saki. The one guy with blue-gray hair and brown eyes spoke, "Hey baby do you want to hang out with some real men?"

The second guy with orange hair and blue eyes added, "Yeah we can have some fun together."

The third guy with black hair and purple eyes wrapped his arms around Saki's waist pulling her closer to him. At this Otogi, Honda, Jou, Kaiba, the yamis and Malik moved closer to protect Saki from the four, her bother leading the pack.

Saki saw them coming and raised her hand at them stopping the guys in there tracks, then she used her hands to remove the one guys arms from her waist then she turned to look at the four of them her camera hanging around her neck, "Look you creepers leave me alone I'm not interested in any of you." She turned to leave and walk back to the gang.

The four guys growled and walked away from then.

Saki calmed the guys down, "Guys no need to kill them for hitting on me."

Otogi grumbled, "Fine but next time they will pay."

Saki raised her hands in defeat, "Fine." She put her hands on her hips, "Now let's get back to having fun."

The yamis smirked at Saki's choose of wording and started to walk towards her, while the other guys just walked back to Ryou, Yugi, Heba, Amane and Mokuba.

Saki saw the look in the yamis eyes and subconsciously started to back up, "What are you four doing?"

Yami replied, "Just having some fun."

Marik and Bakura gave an evil chuckle, Atem added, "Grab a limb."

The four yamis dived for Saki; Saki turned and started to run away from the crazy yamis while the rest of the gang watch with amusement as the yamis chased Saki around them. Saki put up a good fight but was soon cot; Atem and Yami each grabbed an arm and Bakura and Marik each grabbed one of her legs.

Saki struggled, "Hey let me go."

The yamis lifted Saki above there heads so that her back was facing the sand and started to walk towards the water, Marik spoke for the four yamis, "As you wish Saki."

Saki turned her head to see the yamis taking her towards the ocean, "If you get my camera wet I will have my revenge."

Otogi voiced his opinion, "I would not get Kiki into her revenge mood," Otogi shuttered, "Last time that happened all hell broke loss."

The yamis looked at each other then Saki then back to each other, Bakura then looked over to the rest of the gang, "Hey Jou can you take the camera for us?"

Jou started to walk over to the yamis and Saki as he replied, "Sure I kind of want to see them."

Saki nodded, "Yeah sure you guys can look at them."

Jou took then camera from around Saki's neck once the yamis lowered her and walked back to the group, but Atem stopped him, "Hey Jou take some pictures of this."

Jou turned back to the yamis and Saki and nodded, "Sure."

The yamis raised Saki again and walked into knee deep water and started to swing Saki from side to side gathering momentum for a better throw. The yamis counted down.

Yami started, "Three..."

Marik next, "Two..."

Bakura after, "One..."

Atem last, "Fire!"

Saki flow about 20 feet before connecting with the water, after a couple of seconds Saki resurfaced and coughed a bit and swam back to the group she had a smiled on her face though. The guys other then Otogi laughed, Otogi know that smile and the yamis where in for it later.

Saki come out of the ocean, "That was a good one guys but mine will be better."

The yamis shrugged it off as nothing (there mistake) and walked over to Jou to see the pictures he took. Saki smirked and went over to her stuff to dry off and work on some designs as she passed the group of five she said, "Once you guys are done with that I want it back."

Jou nodded, "You bet."

Mokuba walked over to Amane, "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

Amane nodded, "Sure." She turned to Ryou, "Onii-chan I'm going for a walk with Mokuba be back later."

Ryou nodded, "Have fun and be safe you two."

Mokuba and Amane nodded, Mokuba replied, "We will." He held his hand out for Amane, "Let's go."

Amane nodded and took Mokuba's hand and the two left for there walk.

The guys where crowded around Saki's camera to see the pictures. After that the guys had a bite to eat and Saki just nibbled on a few things while she sketched.

As the group sat in comfort, Saki's phone rang, she went threw her bag then pulled it out and answered it, "Saki Otogi speaking?" She was drawing and she was listening to who ever was on the other end of the line. After a moment Saki dropped her pencil and again spoke, "How did you get this number?"

The confused tone in Saki's voice made the guys stop what they where doing and turn there attention to her.

Saki got up and started looking around the beach for something, "Where are you?"

Otogi asked for the guys, "What the hell are you talking about Kiki?"

Saki turned to the guys and pointed to her phone, "Ren's on the other end of the phone and she said she's somewhere on the beach."

The guys all chorused, 'REN?'

Saki nodded then turned her attention back to finding Ren, after a bit she spoke into the phone, "Are you by that Ice cream shop?"

The guys all started to look for Ren.

Saki sighed, "Fine not by the shop, so where are you?" After a moment Saki spoke again, "Yes you win this game." Saki nodded, put her hand over the speaker and turned to the guys, "Hey Ren will only come over if you guys aren't mad at her for what she did, so are you guys still?"

Yugi and Heba both shock there head's 'no' then spoke using twin powers, "No because it was Anzu that made her do those things."

Saki nodded, "So do the rest of you guys think that?"

The guys' one but one nodded in agreement to what Yugi and Heba said about Ren.

Saki nodded and put her phone to her ear again, "Ren they're fine with you, so why don't you come over."

Ren popped up beside Saki causing everyone to jump/move back, and or let out a surprised yelp of fear. Ren giggled a bit, she wore an emerald green midriff bikini and her hair was in two French braids with her bangs framing her face also she had Saki's bracelet on her left wrist, "Sorry to just pop in like that but it was just to tempting not to." Ren then looked at the guys with a look of shame on her face, "And Sorry for brain washing you guys to hurt the one you care for the most."

Heba and Yugi walked over to Ren and using there twin powers spoke, "Ren it was not your fault, Anzu focused you do those things."

Ren looked at the two and smiled, "Thanks you guys."

Atem walked over to Ren with a puzzled look, "There is one thing still bothering me about you though."

Ren bit her lip, "And that would be?"

"How did you stop our millennium items from working at the old building?" Atem asked.

Ren grabbed Saki's right wrist lifting it up to show the bracelet, "This bracelet is made of light magic it cancelled out your shadow magic items, plus I've practiced magic longer then you guys so mine is stronger then yours."

Yami got up and walked over to the group that formed around Ren, "Is that a challenge to see who has the strongest magic?"

Yugi pulled Yami away from Ren, "Yami enough with the challenges."

Heba could tell that Atem was thinking the ecstatic same thing Yami just said so he pulled Atem away, "You two mister."

Both Yami and Atem whined, "But why?"

Yugi and Heba looked at there men, "Because we said so."

Yami and Atem where about to say something but they remember what happened last they pissed off there loved ones, no sex for a month. Instead they nodded and let there hikaris drag them away.

The guys laughed at the ex-royal yamis, Ren looked at the two with sad eyes, Saki turned to Ren not noticing the sad look, "So Ren did you use some sort of transportation spell to get here?"

Ren looked surprised then smiled at Saki, "Ya, I can track the bracelet with my magic."

Saki smiled a joking smile, "So are you saying that you're my stacker?"

Ren smirked, "I prefer the term 'loveable stacker' thank you very much."

Saki pouted, "I can't win against you can I?"

Ren shrugged her shoulder, "What can I say, I never lose."

The yamis and Kaiba where just about to say something but the hikaris cut off there respective yamis with there hands covering there mouths, Jou did the same thing with Kaiba, the four hikaris and Jou said in sync, "Don't even think about it."

This caused everyone to laugh at the five, Bakura looked over to Saki and Ren and saw the bracelet, he walked over to Saki and pointed to the bracelet, "Can I see that for a moment it looks familiar?"

Saki nodded and took off the bracelet, "Sure Fluffy."

Bakura examined the bracelet, after a moment he looked over to the guys, "Hey Atem Yami get over here for a moment."

Yami and Atem walked over to Bakura, Atem took the lead, "What Bakura?"

Bakura showed them the bracelet, "Does this design look familiar to you and not just because Saki wore it the pass day but before that, like 5,000 years ago?"

Atem and Yami took the bracelet from Bakura and started to examine it, by now the rest of the guys crowed around the three 5,000 year old yamis alone with Saki, while Ren just bit her lip in worry.

Atem and Yami stopped in shock for a moment before walking over to Ren, and using there twin powers spoke, "Rena is that you?"

Ren waved her hand over her, magic flowed from her finger tips, Ren's form changed; her hair was mainly black but had pink-crimson ends and blond bangs still in the French braids, her eyes changed from pink to a pink-crimson and her suit changed to a gold colour and her skin was lighter then Atem's but darker then Yami's. She let out a nervous chuckle, "Hey Atem Yami long time no see."

Atem and Yami alone with everyone else stood in shock at the scene, only because the three 5,000 year old yamis where the only ones that knew what the hell was going on and the rest had no clue what so ever.

After a moment Atem and Yami came out of shock first and glomped Ren, bombarding her with questions and comments that no one could make out.

The rest looked at the three with very confused looks, till Heba and Yugi shouted, "What the hell is going on here?"

Bakura took the lead on this, "Well everyone Atem and Yami aren't twins they are triples and Rena or Ren as she goes by now is the youngest of the three."

Ren looked up from her spot on the beach to look at Bakura, "Thief King Bakura?"

Bakura gave Ren a small nodded.

Ren smiled at Bakura, "You seem much happier since the last time I saw you."

Bakura was taken back by that, "So you don't want to kick my ass for trapping your brothers' souls in the twin millennium puzzles?"

Ren tilted her head in confusion, "And why would I be? Atem and Yami both meet someone they truly love and from what I saw so did you and besides, "Ren got up off the beach after prying her brothers off her, she walked over to Bakura and put her hand on his shoulders, "Atem and Yami before where total snobs and now they're not," she hugged Bakura, "So thanks for that."

Bakura awkwardly returned the hug, "You're welcome."

Atem and Yami glared at their sister, "We were never snobs."

Ren let go of Bakura and turned to her brothers, "Yes you where."

"So how did you get here Rena?" Atem asked.

Ren thought for a moment before answering, "After the battle with Zorc Set took over the land and with the help of the gods I fuse my bracelet with my magic and a little bit of theirs, so I trapped my soul into it and spent the next 5,000 doing what every I wanted till I found either my hikari or you two. And lucky me I found both."

Atem and Yami both asked, "Hikari?"

Ren nodded and put her arm around Saki's waist, "Yes Saki's my hikari."

Saki turned to look at Ren, "I'm your what?"

Ren smiled, "My other half. Oh and the real reason my magic is stronger is that my hikari has magic while your guys' hikaris don't."

Saki was about to say something but Jou stepped in, "So let me get this straight, Ren is actually Rena Atem and Yami's younger sister and Saki's her hikari. Is that all?"

Ren nodded, "Pretty much. So Atem, Yami what's up?"

Atem and Yami looked at each other and shrugged, Atem took the lead, "Nothing much just helped Bakura free himself from Zorc and found true love."

"Wow." Ren and Saki said.

Bakura chuckled, "Don't forget to add that you two told Ochibi that I was a priest and Marik was the head guard."

Ren glared at her brothers, "What did you two do?"

Atem and Yami flinched, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Ren sharpened her glare, "You both know that that's not a valued argument." Her glare disappeared into a confused look as she turned to Bakura, "So how is this Ochibi?"

Bakura answered, "Ochibi is my nickname for Amane my hikari's little sister."

Ren gave an 'Ooo' then turned back to her brothers the glare returned, "What happens when Amane finds out about the truth about Bakura and Marik?"

Yami answered, "She won't find out."

Saki giggled, "Yami you just jinxed it."

Yami scuffed at Saki, who just giggled again. Ren looked at the rest of the guys, "So how about some proper introductions? I'm Rena but I like Ren better."

Yugi and Heba introduced them selves, and Heba went first, "I'm Heba, Atem's hikari."

Yami went next, "And I'm Yugi his twin, Yami's hikari."

Ryou went next, "I'm Bakura's hikari Ryou."

Jou waved at Ren, "I'm Jou."

Otogi smiled at Ren, "I'm Ryuji Otogi, Saki's twin brother."

Honda went after his boyfriend, "I'm Honda."

Seto spoke in his monotone voice, "Seto Kaiba."

Malik smiled at Ren, "I'm Malik."

Marik being as blunt as he is said this, "I'm Marik Malik's shadow."

The guys looked at Marik in shock, Ren blinked, "A shadow? Wow you're pretty tame for a being made from hatred and darkness."

Marik shrugged and laid back down on the blanket, "Yami, Atem and them helped."

Ren turned back to her brothers, her glare returning full force, "You two are still not in the clear for lying to Amane."

"What?" Yami and Atem both exclaimed.

Ren nodded, "You owe it to Amane to tell her the truth."

By this point Atem and Yami where cowering but still held there ground against Ren, Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Jou, Honda and the Otogi twins where trying not to laugh at the two ex-royal yamis and Malik was still in shock over what Marik just told Ren and Saki.

Amane and Mokuba came back from there walk to see, a girl who was making Atem and Yami very scared, everyone else besides Malik trying not to laugh and Malik just was in shock about something.

Amane and Mokuba walked over to the group, Mokuba asked, "So what did we miss?"

Everyone's head whipped over to look at Amane and Mokuba. Marik answered, "Amane, Mokuba this is Ren, Atem and Yami's triplet sister and the youngest of the three, Ren with is Amane, Ryou's little sister and Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother."

Ren waved and smiled at Amane and Mokuba, "Nice to meet you guys."

Mokuba that had accepted all the weirdness in his lift just smiled, "Hey Ren nice to meet too."

Amane raised an eyebrow at Ren, "But I thought Atem-san and Yami-san are from 5,000 years ago like Aniki." No one really noticed that she left out Marik's name.

Ren giggled, "Smart girl. My soul is trapped in the millennium bracelet that Saki has on. So I'm her yami and she's my hikari, any questions?"

Amane thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so." She smiled at Ren, "Welcome to 2010 Ren-san."

Ren smiled, "Glad of you to greet me Amane-chan."

"Wait a moment, Ren why where Atem and Yami scared of you just before we came?" Mokuba asked.

Ren smile changed into a smirk, "Well I just found out that Atem and Yami did something really stupid and I yelled at them for it."

Amane and Mokuba just nodded and walked over to the backpacks and grabbed something to eat.

Ren turned to Atem and Yami, "**You two will tell Amane about your lie later, only because I want to get to know my hikari better.**"

Atem and Yami nodded and watched Ren walk over to Saki and started to talk with her. The two brothers walked over to their hikaris and sat beside them.

The guys and Amane all started to talk about stuff, while Ren and Saki got to know each other a bit better.

Saki returned to drawing in her book, Ren sat beside Saki, "So what are you drawing, Hikari?"

Saki pulled her book up to her chest, "Nothing." She blushed a bit.

Ren giggled, "From your reaction, I would beg a differ Hikari."

Saki pulled her book away from her chest, "It's a plan to get back at the yamis" after a moment adding, "the male ones."

Ren raised an eyebrow, "And why would that be need?"

Saki bit her lip, "Because they threw me in the water."

Ren tried so hard not to laugh at that but a huge smile came to her lips, "Mind if I help?"

Saki put on an evil smirk, "Not at all."

Ren got on the same evil smirk and the two started to plan the doom of the male yamis.

Mean while with the guys and Amane, Amane looked over to Saki and Ren to see them plotting something, Amane giggled, "Looks like Saki-nee-san is plotting someone's doom with Ren-san's help."

The guys looked over to see the two girls and it definitely looked like they are planning something.

Atem, Yami and Otogi all cringed, "Be afraid, be very afraid."

Everyone chuckled a bit till Ryou asked Amane a question, "Amane, how do you know Saki?"

Amane replied, "Oh, Saki-nee-san helped out with my art class twice a week a couple years ago and we just stayed in touch."

They guys nodded and started to talk about something else/ play in the water for about an hour before the group packed up there stuff and left.

* * *

A/N -That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed reading it, and I'll try to update and soon as I can but schoolwork comes first.


	15. UP FOR ADOPTION!

Hey sorry for anyone wanting me to finish this story, I'm stumped with it and there are a lot of plot holes and things that I screwed up on and it's better is I stop with the story.

Also if anyone what's to continue it (for reasons I can't image that someone does) I will not hate them or trash them. This is up for adoption.


End file.
